


Numb3rs Drabbles, 2008-2009

by Rubynye



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamy, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Slash, Threesome-F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 18,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I occasionally write gen.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Numb3rs Drabbles, 2008-2009**_  
I piled these up rather roughly, and didn't strip the headers; I may at a later date. I organized them in this order:

Gen  
Het  
Femslash  
Slash  
Threesomes  
Incest (Don/Charlie, may include other pairings)


	2. Sportsmanship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I occasionally write gen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
awake  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:alan](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:alan), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:larry](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:larry)  
  
  
_ **Sportsmanship (Numb3rs drabble, gen)** _

Title: Sportsmanship  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Characters: Professors Charlie Eppes and Larry Fleinhardt  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: for the B plot of 4.15 _End Game_  
Author's Note: Yeah, I occasionally write gen.  
Notes/Whatnot: for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) "Combat" challenge.

"I can't believe Dad!" Charlie all but shouted, curls swaying, one hand flourished overhead in frustration. "A _silo_? He wants to put a silo outside my _bedroom_?"

"Well, Charles, it _is_ your house," Larry replied. "Why haven't you reminded your father of this salient fact?"

Charlie paused in his gesticulations, his eyebrows pulling together into a dashed line of consternation. "Because that wouldn't, well, that wouldn't be sporting." With that inexplicable reply he was again in motion, lunging for his phone. "The koi pond-- I know! _Pond scum!_ What's Professor Waldie's number again?"

Dumbfounded, Larry could but shrug and recite the digits.


	3. Fire's Light

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:alan](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:alan), [numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don), [numb3rs:larry](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:larry), [numb3rs:liz](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:liz), [numb3rs:megan](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:megan), [numb3rs:robin](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:robin)  
  
  
_ **Fire's Light (Numb3rs drabbloid, G)** _

Title: Fire's Light  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: G  
Characters: Amita &amp; ensemble, canon pairings.   
Warnings/Spoilers: Holiday fluff. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) current prompt of "Fireplace".  
Acknowledgements: To my roommate, for lights.   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"No, no, that's the wrong way--"

"Wait a minute, didn't you just make me add them right to left?"

Sitting between the glowing fireplace and the bustling room, Amita leans back on her hands, laughing quietly as she listens to the bickering brothers Eppes. Don's team fills the house, Robin and Nikki chatting by the table, Liz laughing with David as Colby blushes, and even Megan, visiting for a few days, sitting tucked beside Larry.

Feeling her gaze, Larry glances sideways at Amita, acknowledging her with a head-tilt and a widened smile. She grins as Alan steps into the room with a plate of latkes, watching him check on everybody. When he looks at her Amita smiles at him, because he's made a home where everyone's happy, and his face lights up with more than firelight as he returns the smile.

Don and Charlie, having lit the candles without setting each other on fire, turn to the room. As Don holds up his hands for attention, Charlie winks at Amita, and between warmth and warmth she grins back.


	4. Academic Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set pre-series. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/)'s current prompt of Honesty.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie)  
---|---  
  
_ **Academic Honesty (Numb3rs double-drabble, G for gen)** _

Title: Academic Honesty  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: G   
Warnings/Spoilers/Notes: Set pre-series. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/)'s current prompt of Honesty.  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://cereta.livejournal.com/profile)[**cereta**](http://cereta.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/)  
_Disclaimer:_ The character of Charles Edward Eppes does not belong to me.

When Charlie says, "I have reason to believe this test result was due to cheating," he remembers Professor Proll's smile as she told him he could handle this situation on his own, despite being the youngest TA by four years.

'This situation' is Steve Murdoch, a hulking twenty-two year old who smirked or slept through what few lectures he attended. "You've got no proof!" Murdoch insists, looming, hands flat on Charlie's desk.

Charlie takes a deep cool breath, thinking of his father's discussions of right and wrong. "I'm supposed to believe you legitimately answered nineteen of twenty questions, without showing any work, after you failed all three quizzes you took?" Charlie glares as best he can and remembers his mother reminding him to stand by the truth.

Murdoch growls, leaning further, between Charlie and the light. "Maybe I got lucky. You've got nothing--"

Charlie swallows over his twisting stomach and remembers Don teaching him how to stand up to bullies, how to throw a punch. "Sit _down_, Mr. Murdoch," he says, his voice fortunately doesn't crack, and his cheating student folds into the chair. "I have logic, probability and a classic example of academic dishonesty, and you have an F for this course."


	5. Optimization

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don), [numb3rs:larry](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:larry)  
  
  
_ **Optimization (Numb3rs, double-drabble, G)** _

Title: Optimization  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Larry, Don, Charlie/Amita  
Warnings/Spoilers: Het, cookies.  
Acknowledgements: [](http://melissima.livejournal.com/profile)[**melissima**](http://melissima.livejournal.com/) and [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmademarais**](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/); this is written for the special celebration prompt of "Together" on their third anniversary of running [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/)! *cheers*   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Dough temperature?"

"19.72 Celsius," Amita reported, raising a kitchen thermometer.

"Oven temperature?"

"465 Kelvin." Larry adjusted his goggles and closed the oven.

"Cookie sheets, ungreased. Disher, ten cc's." Charlie hefted the named items. "Kiss from beautiful assistant." Amita rolled her eyes but obliged, and Charlie grinned. "All right, on to Phase --"

Don walked through the kitchen doorway, glancing around. "Hey, guys, Amita... What're you up to?"

"Creating the perfect chocolate chip cookie," Charlie announced, as Amita unhooked the bowl from the mixer.

"Cookies?" Don's eyes lit up. "Can I help?"

"Of course!" Charlie wielded his scoop with a flourish, pulling out a sample. "Open up," he ordered, reaching forward.

"What?" Don batted Charlie's hand away. "I think I can feed myself."

"It is very important," Charlie stressed, "that the experiment not be contaminated by handling the mixture with unsanitized implements." Amita and Larry traded glances. Don sighed, opening his mouth, and Charlie popped in the dough. "Now, Phase Two, where we bring together chemistry and aesthetics." Amita snorted, folding her arms, and Charlie scooped domed portions onto the top cookie sheet.

Don, however, chewed slowly, then swallowed, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. "Wow, this is actually good!"

"I told you." Charlie handed the filled sheet to Larry. "They're optimized."


	6. Rubber Hose Cryptanalysis

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Rubber Hose Cryptanalysis (NUMB3RS drabble, PG)** _

Rubber Hose Cryptanalysis (NUMB3RS drabble, PG)

Title: [Rubber Hose Cryptanalysis](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rubber_hose_cryptanalysis)  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/Spoilers: No spoilers, dark humor.  
Author's ~~Note~~Question: Why do I most often write 100 words when writing gen?  
Acknowledgements: My boyfriend, for informing me of the titular concept. Yes, I did actually ask him what it meant.   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"All right, what've you got for me?" Don swings a chair around and sits.

Head tilted down, Charlie looks up unsmiling. "I'm sorry, Don. I've tried several different approaches, and nothing works." He gestures in frustration towards the crowded whiteboards. "The only suggestion I currently have is rubber hose cryptanalysis."

"Huh." Don leans back, watching his agitated brother. "What's that?"

Charlie smiles wryly. "When you beat the subject with a blunt object until he surrenders the necessary information."

Don stares at Charlie, who shrugs and drops his eyes, and sighs. "Buddy," he says ruefully, patting his brother's shoulder, "you've been doing this too long."


	7. Super!Colby

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:au](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:au), [numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Super!Colby (NUMB3RS/Heroes crossover droubble, PG)** _

Title: Super!Colby  
Fandom: NUMB3RS/Heroes  
Rating: PG  
Characters: David, Colby, David/Colby-ish  
Warnings &amp; Spoilers: None beyond mild slash.  
Acknowledgements: [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmademarais**](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/) and [](http://melissima.livejournal.com/profile)[**melissima**](http://melissima.livejournal.com/) for the Summer Crossover Spectacular at [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/). And [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/), always. :D  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Granger, I _saw you_. With my _eyes_." David had three beers in his system, reinforcing his latent stubbornness. "I know you can fly, man."

"I can't _fly_, David." Colby was really just worn out from arguing. "I can -- oh, lemme show you." With a resigned sigh, he climbed onto the couch, then to its arm. David's eyebrows shot up, his eyes lighting with a mix of concern and curiosity. "Three, two," Colby counted, focusing his concentration, and on "one" he jumped.

"Hey!" David shot to his feet, then froze, watching Colby bob in midair as if in invisible water. "Hey," he repeated much more softly, slowly reaching out. Colby carefully pulled in his arms and legs, rotating in midair, starfishing around to face David as David cautiously set fingertips on his waist.

"So, yeah," Colby said eventually. "I can, um, hover. And let myself down --" his toes brushed the floor, then his heels settled lightly, "--easy as well as hard."

"Wow," David said, hand still pressed to Colby's side. "Wow. Super!Colby."

"Secret!Colby," he replied, gripping David's wrist. "People known to have powers tend to disappear, okay?"

David nodded soberly. "I won't tell a soul. Pinky swear." Then he grinned, and Colby had to laugh.


	8. A Woman Named Infinity

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pleased  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie)  
  
  
_ **A Woman Named Infinity (Numb3rs double-drabble, PG)** _

Title: A Woman Named Infinity  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Pairing/Characters: Amita Ramanujan / Charlie Eppes  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 200  
Spoilers: none, beyond general S2-S3 developments  
Notes/Warnings: Het. For [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) Past Prompt #1: Conversation. Dedicated to [](http://solvent90.livejournal.com/profile)[**solvent90**](http://solvent90.livejournal.com/), who gave me the plotbunny and so much more.  
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings do not belong to me.

"I found out what your name means," Charlie said, his calm tone of voice completely unchanged. He'd been listing notable works on matroid theory, and Amita absentmindedly started to write this down too before she really heard him, blinked, and looked up.

Fingers steepled, head tipped back, he still could have been discussing math. "I mean, I stopped by Asian and African Languages and asked around a bit." Except for his wide dark eyes, his intent gaze focused on her. "Sanskrit's a beautiful language."

She nodded vaguely, trying to figure out where he was headed this time, what progression might involve Sanskrit and combinatorics, let alone her name. "And it's kind of appropriate," Charlie continued, his pace as steady and planned as a lecture, "for a mathematician to be in love with a woman named 'Infinity'. Isn't it?"

Amita opened her mouth, not so much to say anything as because she was struck breathless, an accelerating burst of warmth expanding in her chest. Had he-- he really had. "Charlie," she gasped, already on her feet, and his slightly unsteady smile opened into a grin as she landed on his lap, his eyes sparkling and bottomless as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.


	9. Thinking of Curls

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
busy  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:ian](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:ian), [numb3rs:nikki](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:nikki)  
  
  
_ **Thinking of Curls (Numb3rs drabbloid, PG-13)** _

Title: Thinking of Curls  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes ; Ian Edgerton/Nikki Betancourt   
Warnings/Spoilers: Besides het and slash? None, really. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) October pairing prompts.  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: My roommate, for putting up with me.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

 

Agent Ian Edgerton likes things simple; straight lines are a sniper's reliable friends. However, there is one complexity he always goes for: curly hair swinging vibrantly around a pair of bright eyes.

That's what he first noticed about Agent Eppes' brother, the pretty little professor. Charlie's brilliant, his math always comes through, but it's those curls Ian wants to tangle his fingers in, those big eyes he wants to watch widen in shock and roll up in pleasure when he stops that always-moving mouth with a hard kiss.

Now the LA office has a new agent, snappy Nikki Betancourt. Picturing her brashly striding right up to him, Ian can already feel the weight of her curly hair on his palms, see diamonds on her ears enhancing her sparkling eyes.

Ian doesn't often indulge in such thoughts, but he does enjoy them. He makes plans to drop by LA more often, thinking of curls.


	10. Sacred In Your Eyes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
awake  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:au](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:au), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Sacred In Your Eyes (Numb3rs Drabble, PG-13)** _

Title: Sacred In Your Eyes  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Don Eppes/Amita Ramanujan; Charlie Eppes/Amita Ramanujan discussed.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Het, entanglements. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) October Rewind Challenge; three sequels to follow.  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) *beams transoceanically at her* and also [](http://sororcula.livejournal.com/profile)[**sororcula**](http://sororcula.livejournal.com/), who opened my eyes to this pairing.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"He doesn't want you to go, you know."

Amita turned, about to demur, but Don was looking away from her, something diffident in his stance she couldn't quite pin down.

"I mean..." He shook his head. "I'm messing this up. I know it's a great opportunity, a professor at Harvard and everything, but I've never seen Charlie happier. You make him feel..."

His eyes caught hers, dark and pleading. "What about you?" Amita asked, suddenly understanding. "How do you feel?"

"I--" Don's mouth worked for a silent moment; then his big hands clamped tight on Amita's arms, his mouth hot on hers.


	11. Hand In Mine

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:au](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:au), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Hand In Mine (Numb3rs drabbloid, NC-17)** _

Title: Hand In Mine  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Don Eppes/Amita Ramanujan; Charlie Eppes/Amita Ramanujan considered.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Het, entanglements. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) October Rewind Challenge; sequel to "Sacred In Your Eyes", two sequels to follow.  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) *grin*  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

All she could do was hang on, clutching the damp muscular curve of Don's shoulder, muffling herself against his corded neck. She couldn't breathe, if she breathed she'd scream, because Don was fucking her so hard the whole couch shuddered and groaned, so hard it hurt a little and felt beyond wonderful.

Then Don grabbed her wrist, pinning it above her head, his gaze heavy as another hand on her skin. Charlie was just like this sometimes, she couldn't help comparing, he held her with shocking strength and watched her until she couldn't hide anything, and she couldn't ever tell anyone how alike and different the brothers really were.

"C'mon," Don growled, and Amita pulled against his unbreakable grip, arching up to him as she screamed.


	12. Beautiful Darling

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pensive  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:au](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:au), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Beautiful Darling (Numb3rs drabbloid, PG-13)** _

Title: Beautiful Darling  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Don Eppes/Amita Ramanujan, Charlie Eppes/Amita Ramanujan  
Warnings/Spoilers: Het, entanglements. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) October Rewind Challenge; sequel to "Hand In Mine", one sequel to follow.  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/), who is too good to me.   
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Amita's leg dangled though Don had one foot on the floor, his hand cupping her head, the other stroking her arm. Hot and sticky and not feeling nearly guilty enough, she lay on her couch atop her boyfriend's brother.

Up and down, Don's hand on her arm, Don's chest rising and falling. Amita told herself they both had things to do, but they lay there, sleepless and still.

She knew he was about to apologize because he took a deeper breath. "Amita, I'm--"

"Shh." She lifted her head; his hand slipped away, through her hair, onto her back. "I know."

Even sad, his smile still lit up his eyes. "I really do want you to stay." After a breath he added, "For Charlie."

_Of course_, Amita didn't say, or _still?_ Let alone, _I have to go, now more than ever_. Instead she laid her head back down on Don's broad chest. "I know."


	13. Enough of Crime

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pensive  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:au](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:au), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie)  
  
  
_ **Enough of Crime (Numb3rs drabble, PG)** _

Title: Enough of Crime  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Amita Ramanujan, Charlie Eppes, others mentioned  
Warnings/Spoilers: Het, entanglements. Sequel to "Beautiful Darling"; written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) October Rewind Challenge. Prompts: Professor, Classified, Loss, Starting Over. All titles from George Michael's "Father Figure".  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/), as always. :)  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Amita stopped adjusting the pencil sculpture when her phone rang with Charlie's tune. "Hey, you're up early."

"Another bright new day," he replied cheerfully. As she unpacked they chatted: Calsci vs. Harvard, assistantships vs. tenure, Larry vs. food that wasn't white. Setting up her new office, Amita relaxed with Charlie's voice in her ear.

Then he said, "I wish you'd stayed," his voice plaintive and hushed, and she couldn't breathe.

Amita stared at the bright red leaves outside her window until she could stop seeing Charlie's smile, or Don's. Finally, voice trembling only a little, she replied, "I wish I could have."


	14. Golden Hour

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pensive  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie)  
  
  
_ **Golden Hour (Numb3rs, fixed-length ficlet, PG-13)** _

Title: Golden Hour  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Charlie/Amita   
Warnings/Spoilers: Het. Set somewhen in the first 5 episodes of Season 5, and somewhat spoilerish for Charlie's situation.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Though he woke from fitful sleep over an hour ago, Charlie lies alone in bed watching the light swell across the ceiling, idle bits of math spinning through his thoughts. The hue morphs from gray through blue, reaching pink by the time he hears the front door open and footsteps climbing the stairs.

They approach much too slowly; Charlie doesn't let himself count the heartbeats between them. His bedroom door creaks open and Amita steps through, drooping, even her hair limp.

Charlie doesn't ask how it went, or if they caught the suspects. "Hey."

"Hi." Amita smiles vaguely and shrugs out of her clothes, dropping them where she stands. The early sunlight further gilds her skin, but she's so wilted his admiration is merely academic. Down to her underwear, she sways, glancing around for her overnight bag. "I should find pajamas."

"Just come here." Charlie holds out his arms. Amita blinks heavily and smiles, totters over and falls as much as she sits. He pulls the blanket over her as she nestles her head on his chest, and strokes her hair as she mutters, "thanks," and dozes off almost instantaneously.

Charlie doesn't let himself think about the difference between the hours of sleep medically recommended for adult women and how much Amita hasn't had in the last three weeks. He doesn't try to estimate how much help he could be, how much more work she's doing now. He holds Amita as she sleeps and watches the light on the ceiling shift to gold.


	15. Pleasure of a Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four moments from four dates.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie)  
  
  
_ **Pleasure of a Scar (Numb3rs Drabble Sequence, het &amp; femslash, PG-13)** _

Title: Pleasure of a Scar  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: Amita/OMC, Amita/OFC, Charlie/Amita   
Summary: Four moments from four dates.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Vaguely for Ep 5.07, _Conspiracy Theory_  
Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/), and [](http://sageness.livejournal.com/profile)[**sageness**](http://sageness.livejournal.com/) for the titular poem. Written for the Sept 2008 [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) Rewind: Midnight, Naked, Handcuffs, Fantasy.  
_Disclaimer:_ Amita, Charlie, and their settings don't belong to me.  
Title from "[The Cinnamon Peeler](http://sageness.livejournal.com/1205765.html)" by Michael Ondaatje

  
**Bodies Remained Free**

Around midnight, Amita sat up, finger-combing her hair with nervous energy, still quivering with anger despite Tyrone's efforts. Which _had_ been extended and wonderful, and she smiled at him asleep, one broad hand tossed over his head.

It wasn't Tyrone's fault her parents expected her to marry that Goan _ass_, that they really still thought she'd spend four years of college in some kind of chastity for a jerk she'd _never liked_ and _wouldn't marry_. It wasn't his fault her parents wouldn't listen, and when she'd run to Tyrone he'd distracted her very nicely all evening.

Her parents had probably called after she left. For a moment, Amita guiltily imagined her phone ringing beside her empty bed; then she shook her head and snuggled in, kissing Tyrone's cheek and smiling when he shifted his arm around her. What her parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them. And she wasn't marrying that ass.

 

  
**Dust on Your Pillow**

Halfway out of bed, Amita guiltily glanced back. Karen lay asleep, honey-brown hair spilled over the pillow, mouth vulnerably open, and she really was so pretty naked. Amita looked at Karen's freckled arm on the empty mattress and thought all over again about why she'd returned Karen's kiss, why she'd tangled their fingers and let Karen lead her back here.

But Amita looked down at her clothes on the floor, at her bookbag, and thought about the little cool place within her that should've been molten, about how her skin felt constricted beneath Karen's arm around her waist and how Karen's pleased hum had fallen hollowly on her ear.

Still, she couldn't just sneak away and run off, couldn't do that and call herself a friend. Amita pulled on her clothes and began her Schopenhauer reading, philosophy in the small hours while she waited for Karen to wake up.

 

  
**If Not Spoken To**

Amita sat heavily, cradling her wrist in shock rather than actual injury. When she'd screamed Jerry let go; when she'd told him to leave, he went, and the door had thudded satisfyingly behind him. She'd locked it with shaking hands, expecting any moment to start crying, but so far she'd just curled up, rubbing her wrist where he'd grabbed her.

But he let go.

But what if he hadn't?

Amita's headshake continued into a full-body tremor. She wasn't going to think about it, she ordered herself. She'd pick up the books, wash her face and go to bed. She wouldn't remember Jerry's stupid, _obnoxious_ joke about the _Kama Sutra_ and handcuffs, his sudden pushiness, his hand tight around her wrist and her back hitting the bookcase. When she'd screamed he let go. So she wasn't going to think about it.

She sobbed once, drawing a deep whooping breath, then uncurled and stood up.

 

  
**Pleasure of a Scar**

If Charlie had taken Amita's offered diary, about halfway through he would've found her adolescent fantasy of her future husband. Admittedly, she was relieved when he turned it down, and she would've all but died of embarassment to hear him reading the list aloud, detailing her theoretical spouse's background, education and accomplishments -- Marshall Penfield had nothing in smirkiness on a cocky Charlie.

However, he would've seen 'curly hair' and 'must love computers' and 'hopefully won't mind that I'm smart', and maybe he would've understood a little more of his impact on her. Amita looked from the diary, back on her bookcase, to Charlie asleep beside her, his arm across her lap, his face half-sunk in the pillow. Trailing fingers over his cheek, she smiled when he murmured indistinctly, pushing into her touch. Charlie was the one _she_ wanted, and sooner or later she'd get that through to him.


	16. Snow Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #188, Snow, and the April Challenge Pairing Liz/Nikki.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pleased  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:liz](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:liz), [numb3rs:nikki](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:nikki)  
  
  
_ **Snow Boots (Numb3rs fixed-length ficlet, PG-13)** _

Title: Snow Boots   
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Liz Warner / Nikki Betancourt   
Warnings/Spoilers: Femslash, spoilers for 5.14, _Sneakerhead_  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/). *beams*  
Author's Notes: Prompt #188, Snow, and the April Challenge Pairing Liz/Nikki.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Liz is looking out of her window at L.A.'s cool city lights when slender strong arms slide warmly around her waist. "So, were you really gonna take that Denver job?"

Liz crosses her hands over those folded under her breasts. "Were you really okay with it if I did?"

"Nah," Nikki breathes, lips brushing her partner's ear. "I hate snow." Liz tilts her head, and Nikki presses a kiss to her jaw. "Got no decent snow boots."

"That nice La-La might make you a pair." Liz leans into the next kiss. L.A. glitters beyond the window.

Nikki's eyes glitter more warmly when she spins Liz to face her. "Better not to need them, huh?" she says, and Liz agrees with a kiss.


	17. Teacher Evaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should write much more femslash, what with all this fandom's nifty female characters.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:nikki](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:nikki)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Teacher Evaluation (Numb3rs double-drabble, PG-13)** _

Title: Teacher Evaluation  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Amita / Nikki , mention of Charlie  
Warnings/Spoilers: Femslash, no spoilers.  
Author's Note: I really should write much more femslash, what with all this fandom's nifty female characters.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

  
It's nice to stay up for reasons besides math, to chat with Nikki without working on a case. Amita watches Nikki lean in, feeling her laughter vibrate across the narrowing gap, until she catches herself staring and looks down into her glass.

Then Nikki says, "You're easier to understand than Charlie."

Amita blinks. "Really?" She looks up, and Nikki's smiling softly, head tilted, curls tumbling over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Nikki's hand settles, lightly, warmly, on Amita's arm. "Yeah, I think you might be a better teacher."

"Wow." If the previous statement startled Amita, this stuns her. "Wow, no one's ever said that to me before." Charlie's face is hazy in her memory. "I've learned a lot about teaching from him, but..." Nikki's bright-eyed and red-lipped beside her now. "Thank you. Thank you a lot."

Nikki nods, then grins like she might laugh. "Of course, I tend to crush out on my favorite teachers."

Amita feels herself gape, and Nikki's face hardens; she looks away but Amita catches her hand. "Are you hitting on me?"

Nikki's fingers tense. "What if I am?"

Amita smiles, waiting as Nikki's curiosity turns her gaze back, and wider when Nikki's eyes go round. "A plus," Amita says, and kisses her.


	18. Band-Aids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The EMTs had better things to do than put bandaids on me."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
content  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:liz](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:liz), [numb3rs:nikki](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:nikki)  
  
  
_ **Band-Aids (Numb3rs, drabble-and-a-half, PG)** _

Title: Band-Aids  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Liz/Nikki  
Summary: "The EMTs had better things to do than put bandaids on me."   
Warnings/Spoilers: Femslash, no spoilers  
All Thanks To: My roommate, because.   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Girl, did you take on a truck?" Nikki yanks her hands away like Liz's skin burned her. Liz's face is sleek and pretty as always, but her back and sides are dappled with purplish bruises.

Liz shrugs, somewhat stiffly. "Rolled down some stairs. Still got him, though."

"Yeah, I'm sure the other guy looks worse." Very lightly, Nikki kisses a scrape down Liz's side. "Real nice of them to let you go home like this."

"The EMTs had better things to do than put bandaids on me." Reaching for her bra, Liz winces.

Nikki reaches up and unhooks it for her. "Nothing's broken?"

Liz tips her head forward, looking at Nikki from beneath lowered eyebrows, but Nikki just folds her arms and waits, until Liz takes some careful deep breaths. "Nothing's broken," she confirms.

"All right, then." Nikki extends a hand, smiling when Liz meshes their fingers. "Come on. I've got all the Band-aids you need."


	19. Chance Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) Prompt #177: Enemy, and the September Challenge Pairing of Colby/Dwayne; inspired by [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmademarais**](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/)'s ['Never Say No'](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/174204.html).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:dwayne](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:dwayne)  
  
  
_ **Chance Meeting (Numb3rs drabbloid, mild R)** _

This fandom has got me writing drabbles-and-their-kin again!

Title: Chance Meeting  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Pairing: Colby Granger/Dwayne Carter   
Rating: mild R  
Word Count: 150  
Spoilers/Warnings: none, really. Set well before _The Mole_.  
Notes: For [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) Prompt #177: Enemy, and the September Challenge Pairing of Colby/Dwayne; inspired by [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmademarais**](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/)'s ['Never Say No'](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/174204.html).  
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings do not belong to me.

Colby's back hits the brick wall, Dwayne's mouth crushing his, Dwayne's "didn't know you were in L.A." still echoing in his ears. His "mmph," of protest is a tactical mistake that Dwayne takes full advantage of, shoving his tongue halfway down Colby's throat, rocking his head back against the wall so hard the brick scrapes through his hair.

The worst and best part is, Colby knows he's not really fighting. He shoves on Dwayne's biceps, but he knows Dwayne's strength, he's not pushing nearly enough and Dwayne just leans into it. He's hard already, flattened between Dwayne and the wall, just like always, and as he pulls away to grab a breath Colby thinks of running but knows his knees would buckle. "Missed you, Granger," Dwayne mutters, hot and avid, and Colby doesn't move, doesn't say anything, doesn't open his eyes, just gasps when Dwayne presses sharp teeth into his ear.


	20. In The Frame

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pleased  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david), [numb3rs:dwayne](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:dwayne)  
  
  
_ **In the Frame (Numb3rs drabble, PG)** _

Title: In The Frame  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Pairing/Characters: David, Colby, Dwayne Carter mentioned, let the slashes fall where they may...  
Rating: PG at most. Not really even that.  
Word Count: 100!   
Spoilers: The general arc of the first half of Season 4? It's a tag for _End Game_, at any rate.  
Notes/Warnings: For [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) September Theme of War.  
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings do not belong to me.

David finds Colby smiling wistfully at a picture of his unit, a smaller candid tucked into the frame. His hand hovers over that corner; David keeps his mouth shut on the hope that Colby will finally toss the photo of himself with that spy Carter.

Still, David's not surprised when Colby's hand drops and the photo stays; he squeezes Colby's shoulder a little, mutters "woolly bugger," and watches his smile unfurl. Carter's in the photo, but Colby's alive and with them. With David.

"Ready to go?" David asks, and grins as Colby surges up, because Colby doesn't look back.


	21. Detente

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:alan](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:alan), [numb3rs:coop](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:coop), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Detente (Numb3rs double-drabble, PG)** _

Title: Detente  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Characters/Pairing: Billy Cooper/Don Eppes, Alan Eppes  
Rating: PG for implications  
Spoilers: None beyond the identity of William Cooper, Fedcake of Hotness  
Notes/Warnings/Whatnot: Contains fanon. For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) prompt of "Truce"  
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings do not belong to me.

 

Watching Billy stride ahead of him, Don fervently hopes this won't wreck Thanksgiving. He knows he's being unfair; his father is the most gracious man Don can think of, and Billy can actually behave himself. Last night he even volunteered a promise that he would, kneeling in front of Don, blue eyes lit up with laughter.

Still, Don feels like a teenager bringing home a date from the wrong side of the tracks. He hasn't been home since last Passover, and he knows who his Dad holds responsible for that.

Don falters halfway, and Billy glances back, smirks, and waves him onward. Once again, Don guiltily thanks God or whomever that Billy's amused by his worrying; if Don were the one stuck thinking his partner might be ashamed of him, he'd be a surly bundle of nerves.

The front door opens and Don hopes for a moment it's Charlie or Mom... nope, Dad, hands clasped. "Agent Cooper?"

"Mr. Eppes, sir?" Billy offers a hand, back straight, face solemn like a kid being polite.

Don makes himself keep walking, and just as he reaches them his father reaches out. "Call me Alan," he says, shaking Billy's hand firmly, and Don can finally breathe.


	22. Edgewise

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
sleepy  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:coop](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:coop), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Edgewise (Numb3rs double-drabble, PG-13)** _

Title: Edgewise  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Characters/Pairing: Billy Cooper/Don Eppes  
Rating: PG-13 for bad language and manhandling.  
Spoilers: None I can think of.  
Notes/Warnings/Whatnot: Prequel to "[Detente](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/341358.html)". For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) prompt of "Negotiation".  
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings do not belong to me.

Tensing awake, Billy opened his eyes to a dark ceiling. It took him several moments to realize the silence had woken him; Don was awake in the other bed, breathing so quietly Billy knew he was trying not to bug him.

Which was precisely what fucking bugged him. Exhaling gustily, Billy sat up. "Stop thinking, Eppes."

"Coop, I--" No confused 'huh' or anything.

Suspicions confirmed, Billy snorted and swung his legs out of bed. "Will you stop worrying already?"

Don mirrored his move, hands extended. "Look, I--"

"No, you look. It's all gonna be fine." Billy got up and knelt between Don's knees, watching Don's eyes widen in the low light. "I promise, okay? I'll be on my very best behavior."

Shaking his head, smile spreading, Don squeezed Billy's shoulder. "You--"

"Yeah, me, Billy Cooper. I'll be polite and charming and shit." Billy grinned, squeezing Don's knee. "Now what do I have to do to convince you?"

"Billy," said Don, dangerously softly, as Billy hooked a thumb into his waistband. "Gonna let me get a word in edgewise?"

"You really want me to?" Billy tugged, brushing his mouth across bared skin. "Or can we stop fucking talking already?"

"Don't stop," Don gasped, and Billy grinned and kept going.


	23. In His Own Person

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **In His Own Person (Numb3rs Triple-Drabble, PG)** _

Title: In His Own Person   
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: David Sinclair / Colby Granger  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash. No spoilers yet, but set after 5.03 _Blowback_. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) March Rewind Challenge; three sequels to follow.  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: Among many, [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) for encouragement and [](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigerbright**](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/) for the costumes.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

This, Colby thinks, is a bad, bad idea. The dim, sweltering club thumps with techno, decorated in every shade of black and filled by gyrating people with cheap gothy costumes, flowery perfume, and maybe a little too much enthusiasm to be simply high on life. Colby feels like an idiot in his garish tie-die, jostled and ignored by the crowd, his stupid tie headband sliding down into his eyes.

"Five minutes," Colby mutters to himself, knocking the tie back up his forehead. That's how long he'll give this before he hits the door. Seeking a less crowded spot, he sees a laughing blonde girl in a pyramid of tinfoil struts, waving people out of her way as she walks past David.

Colby's first thought is to duck; his second is to stare. David's wearing a dark red beret, dark glasses and an amused half-smile, his jacket topped by broad white lapels. He makes a pretty good beat poet, and when he catches Colby looking his smile widens into a broad bright grin.

Busted. Colby shrugs and heads over, and they meet in the middle. "Hey, man," he shouts over the noise.

David catches Colby's arm so the crowd can't buffet them apart. "Hey, hippie boy." David replies, tone warm as his breath on Colby's ear. "You turned the game down for this?"

David's shoulder is firm under Colby's hand as he leans in. "I recall _you_ turned _me_ down," he retorts, not letting himself think about David's ear close under his mouth, David's grin gleaming in the dimness.

"Whatever, man. You find anything here?"

David's grin fades slightly while Colby makes him wait for an answer. There's no point to anything but the truth, and, Colby realizes with a little surge, every reason for it. So all he says, watching David's eyes shine, is, "you."


	24. Least Himself

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
blank  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
  
_ **Least Himself (Numb3rs Triple-Drabble, PG-13)** _

(with hopes I won't have to repost this after the LJ outage...)

Title: Least Himself  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: David Sinclair / Colby Granger  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, het mentioned. A little kink. Set after 5.03 _Blowback_. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) March Rewind Challenge; sequel to "In His Own Person," two sequels to follow.  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) and [](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigerbright**](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/). *waves*  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Man, what am I going to do with you?" David leans against his kitchen wall; Colby faces him, six inches away, headband askew, smile soft. They could get to it already, they could be in bed, but David has something to say first. "I half thought I'd see that Lynn Potter girl behind you."

David winces. _That_ wasn't it. He doesn't mean to keep busting on Colby for one mistake, but… Colby just shrugs, steadily meeting his eyes. "No, I really told her goodbye."

"I know, I know." David waves it off, his hand skimming by Colby's shoulder. "I'm not trying to give you grief. I just… thought all that noise you made about not getting dates was misdirection."

Colby laughs, light eyes gone dark. "Laying down a false trail."

David has to laugh, too, and let his hand settle. Colby's whole body tenses a little towards him, but neither of them closes the distance, not yet. "Sometimes," David says slowly, rubbing his thumb over thin cotton, feeling skin-heat bleeding through, "I think you're still hiding your light under a bushel. Sometimes I just don't know what's going on with you."

Colby nods easily, but his gaze turns inward; after a few seconds he straightens up, stepping away. For a jolting moment David thinks he's pushed it too far, but Colby reaches over, pulls out one of the kitchen chairs, and sits down. Deliberately, he tugs the tie off his head, unknots it, and holds it out.

It's warm in David's hand, damp with sweat, and Colby takes a deep breath and tucks his hands behind him. The memory flashes through David's mind of Colby slumped in a folding chair, but he's breathing now, looking just fine as he squares his shoulders and tips his chin up, his voice gravelly. "Ask me and find out."


	25. And He Will

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **And He Will (Numb3rs Triple-Drabble, R)** _

Title: And He Will  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: R  
Pairing: David Sinclair / Colby Granger  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, het mentioned. Bondage. Set after 5.03 _Blowback_. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) March Rewind Challenge; sequel to "Least Himself," one sequel to follow.  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) and [](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigerbright**](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/). *big grin*  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

The roaring subsiding in his ears, Colby hauls in a deep breath, slumped against David's hand bracing his shoulder. Maybe it's the low burn in his biceps, or the adrenaline spike when David pulled the tie taut around his wrists, or just the echo of danger where he's safest, under David's hands and mouth. Maybe it's everything that set off the fight-flight-fuck reflex so intensely Colby's still buzzing like an overloaded circuit, little crackles going up and down his back and shoulders and thighs.

David rests his cheek on Colby's thigh, catching his breath and still dressed, the angular disco collar framing his soft smile as he watches Colby recover. Colby clenches his fists, wanting to run his hands over David's velvety head, to pull him up and kiss that smile until David's mouth melts against his, but he needed this too, needed to give David this even if he's not quite sure why.

"Hey, Granger." David uncurls, pushing Colby upright. "You still in there?" Colby nods, breathing a laugh, tilting his head back as David leans in. But David stops, his hand tightening just enough that Colby doesn't try to move. "Tell me, man. What do you need?"

Colby closes his eyes, remembering Lynn's, big and dark and soft; he opens them and looks into David's, warm and dark and aware. "Someone who knows me."

David smiles wider, brushing his knuckles along Colby's cheekbone so gently he shudders all over. "I know you, Colby. I know who you are."

Something vital shifts into place; Colby presses forward and David lets him, sliding his hand down to Colby's wrists as their lips meet. David picks the knot, other hand cupping Colby's nape; Colby twists his hands free, slinging his arms tightly around David's muscular waist, and David chuckles over his mouth and pulls him up.


	26. You, the Truth

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
  
_ **You, the Truth (Numb3rs Drabble, PG-13)** _

Title: You, the Truth  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: David Sinclair / Colby Granger  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, het mentioned. Spoilers for 5.06 _Magic Show_. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) March Rewind Challenge; sequel to "And He Will". Author's Notes in first comment.  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) and [](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigerbright**](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/), who both helped me make these worthwhile.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

 

"Hey," Colby asks quietly, turning in his chair to look up at David. "You okay?"

That's all he's said about the so-called Sarah, distinctly unlike Nikki and Don. "Yeah," David mutters. "Thanks."

Colby's cheeks redden slightly, his smile tilting sideways under everything he's not saying. It's a crazy risk to take in the office, but David just has to drag his thumbtip along the warm skin above Colby's collar, tilting his hand to camouflage the motion as a regular friendly squeeze. "Want shotgun?" he asks, only a bit hoarsely.

Colby grins, leaning a little into David's touch. "Sure, partner. Lead on."


	27. The United Earth Forces

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
experimental  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:au](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:au), [numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **The United Earth Forces (Numb3rs AU Double Drabble, PG-13)** _

Title: The United Earth Forces  
Fandom: Numb3rs (AU)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Sgt. Eppes/Cpl. Granger  
Warnings: Slash, AU. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) Prompt #186, Campaign.  
Acknowledgements: [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmademarais**](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/) for the plotbunny. *wink*  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.. This time I did come up with the setting, though.

"Hey, Don!"

Don turned, dropping his duffel, to see Colby racing down the empty walkway, exceeding top land speed for crutches, hurt leg held stiffly akimbo. "Whoa!" Emptying his hands, Don carefully set down his plasma rifle. "Hey, slow down--"

Colby hurled himself forward, biting his lip, dropping the crutches and slamming into Don's arms. "Had to catch you," he gasped, flushed with exertion, chest heaving against Don's.

"Yeah, you caught me." Don flattened his palms over Colby's shoulderblades, one muscular, one ridged with scars. "I have to--"

"Yeah." Colby nodded sharply. "Just, watch yourself out there, okay?"

His eyes were serious and bright; Don nodded and kissed them shut individually, Colby's eyelashes fluttering against his lips as he whispered, "I promise."

Colby nodded again, eyes still closed, hanging on for another moment before he peeled away. Don crouched as Colby teetered on one foot, reaching for the crutches and pushing them into his waiting hands.

Once Colby was stable Don stood and kissed him. Just once, just lightly, before anyone caught them being mushy. "I'm coming back, Corporal."

"You'd better, Sergeant." Colby hobbled back a step, saluting and smiling wistfully. Don grinned over the hollow feeling as he returned the salute and hefted his gear again.


	28. The Ethics of Crash Space

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
  
_ **The Ethics of Crash Space (Numb3rs drabble.25, PG-13)** _

Title: The Ethics of Crash Space   
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: David / Colby   
Warnings/Spoilers: post- _Thirty Six Hours_; written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) current prompt of "Ethics".  
All Thanks To: My roommate for putting up with me. :)  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Here we are," Colby mutters as he parks, not much more awake than his partner snoring in the passenger seat.

Judicious elbowing rouses David, propelling him from the car and up the steps until he pauses with one hand in his pocket. "This is _your_ place."

"It's closer." Fumbling the door open, Colby staggers inside, knowing David knows the way.

He lets his feet carry him until David jerks him out of sleepwalking with a strong hand around his wrist. "Where are _you_ going?"

"The couch," Colby explains. "It wouldn't be ethical --"

Already laughing, David hauls him in and kisses him, tasting heart-poundingly like the train's smoky air and reassuringly like himself. "Come _on_, Granger." David doesn't let go, and Colby smiles, too tired and relieved to argue.


	29. Streusel

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
  
_ **Streusel (Numb3rs triple-drabble, PG-13)** _

Title: Streusel  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: David/Colby  
Warnings/Spoilers: Set after [The Ethics of Crash Space](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/362523.html), but has no real spoilers.  
Acknowledgements: [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmademarais**](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/) for figuring out Colby's favorite muffin flavors, and [](http://sockich.livejournal.com/profile)[**sockich**](http://sockich.livejournal.com/) for sheer glorious enthusiasm.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Colby wakes from a hazy dream of breakfast back home, sunshine through the farmhouse windows and a blueberry muffin in his hand. The tangy blueberry flavor fades, but the cinnamony scent of baking doesn't.

Alone in bed beneath the hovering smell of muffins, Colby stares up at the ceiling, caught between delight and the need to look cool. When he's pulled his face reasonably straight he rolls out of bed, finds his boxers and a tee, and heads for the kitchen.

David is sitting by the table, legs crossed and reading _Sports Illustrated_ with coffee at his elbow and another mug at the ready. "Morning," he says without looking up, waving at the tray of muffins on the stove. "They just came out, give 'em a minute to cool."

Colby opens his mouth, shuts it, and takes a closer look. Not just muffins, but _streusel_ muffins, the kind he always tries to keep David from catching him with. Streusel's not really manly.

No one would doubt David's manhood, though (_definitely_ not Colby) and he just made muffins. With streusel. In Colby's kitchen. "Uh," is all Colby manages.

David glances over the magazine, his eyes smiling. "What, Granger?"

Of the thousand things Colby wants to say, "I, uh, muffins? With streusel?" is what falls out of his mouth.

David shrugs. "I found a couple of mixes and threw stuff together." After a few seconds, during which Colby realizes David might just be hiding behind that magazine, he adds, "Think of it as little cookies. Baked goods topped with baked goods have to be extra good, right?"

Colby laughs, giving up on words. Two steps and he's kneeling beside David, who grins brilliantly, tosses down the stupid magazine, and tastes like coffee.

The muffins are completely cold by the time they get around to breakfast, but neither of them mind.


	30. Sunscreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In first comment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
  
_ **Sunscreen (Numb3rs tripledrabble, PG-13)** _

Title: Sunscreen  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: David/Colby   
Warnings/Spoilers: None whatsoever.  
All Thanks To: My roommate, not least for a particular detail.   
Author's Note: In first comment.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"I'm gonna write it on your forehead." David laughed over Colby's sore nape, gently spreading aloe across Colby's sunburned back. " 'My name's Colby Granger, I'm cute but can't take care of myself'."

Colby sighed as David stroked coolness down his spine. "I am _not_ cute."

"All right, then." David traced the burn's edge where Colby's waistband had been. "_Hunky_ but can't take care of yourself."

Colby growled under David's laughter, smiling reflexively when David kissed the side of his head. "Didn't think I'd fall asleep up there."

David pulled back to grab another palmful of aloe. "Well, _I_ didn't expect you to jump me."

Colby's ears, the right already sun-singed, flared painfully at David's warm tone. "You jumped me right back."

"Clearly, next time I need to nap on top." David resettled his hands on Colby's shoulders, smoothing them down his sides.

"That'd be nice, Mr. Doesn't Sunburn." Colby sat still as David slid aloe-slippery hands around his belly, holding him without leaning on him.

"Nah, man, I've been burned." David lightly rested his cheek against Colby's unburned one. "You should've seen me after I hiked up Masada. My face peeled like a mask, it was disgusting."

"You could be more sympathetic, then," Colby grumbled, wrapping his hands around David's wrists.

David laughed, vibrating into Colby's skin, as soothing as the aloe. "_You_ could remember the sunscreen, since you're the one who bursts into flames when he gets above the smog layer." He tapped his fingertips on Colby's belly. "Next time I'll put it on you before we leave, all over in case you go getting back to nature again once we're up there."

"All over me?" Colby squeezed his wrists, barely holding back his own laughter. "We might not make it to the hike."

"That's just the risk," David rumbled, "you're gonna have to take."


	31. Call My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of Four for the February 2008 Drabble Rewind.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:susan](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:susan)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Call My Name (Numb3rs doubledrabble, PG-15)** _

Title: Call My Name  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Charlie/Susan Berry  
Warnings/Spoilers: Het, past girlfriend. Set pre-series.  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) and [](http://thewhiteowl.livejournal.com/profile)[**thewhiteowl**](http://thewhiteowl.livejournal.com/)  
Author's Note: First of Four for the February 2008 Drabble Rewind.   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Charlie Eppes, are you _still_ on that? It's like you're in another world!" Charlie heard Susan distantly, somewhere beyond the page of intransigent symbols he'd been staring at for the last... he couldn't remember how long. But another five minutes and he'd make it work, he knew he would.

Then something pink-yellowish interposed itself between Charlie and the page, resolving into Susan's hand holding a french fry. Charlie opened his mouth to say something and Susan shoved in the fry, her rounded fingertips brushing his bottom lip as they withdrew. The fry was hot and potatoey and suddenly Charlie was profoundly, stomach-gurglingly hungry.

He looked up as Susan stepped back, holding a bowl of fries in front of her astoundingly naked breasts. His girlfriend was wearing only pink panties, holding hot food, smirking a little as she stood out of arm's reach. "Want another chip?"

Charlie nodded as he swallowed, and Susan maddeningly stepped _away_. "Then come away from that notebook," she said, standing in the doorway.

Charlie glanced at the page, but he could smell the fries she held, and she was very close to naked, and maybe it'd all make more sense in the morning. Flipping the notebook shut, Charlie stood up.


	32. Hour I Can Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second of Four for the February 2008 Drabble Rewind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
awake  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:larry](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:larry)  
  
  
_ **Hour I Can Feel (Numb3rs drabble x 2, PG)** _

Title: Hour I Can Feel  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Charlie/Larry  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, kindasorta.  
All Thanks To: My roommate, for whom I wrote this.  
Author's Note: Second of Four for the February 2008 Drabble Rewind.   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Charles, perhaps you might try the Law of Diminishing Returns?"

Charlie actually paused to evaluate its applicability, resting the heel of his hand on the chalkboard, before he understood Larry's meaning and growled. "Come on, Larry, I'm trying to--"

"I understand what you're attempting," Larry said slowly with frustratingly obvious patience, and Charlie gritted his teeth, leaning his forehead beside his hand, waiting for Larry to shut up so he could _think_. "And I am astounded by the work you've already done. But it's 2:18 AM, and to the best of my recollection you haven't eaten--"

"I'm fine," Charlie insisted with a dismissive wave. "The whole point of academia--"

"Even ivory towers have clocks, Charles." Who closed his eyes, ignoring his own exhausted shivers. He _had_ to keep working, the answer he needed was so close--

Larry set one hand, very lightly, one third of the way down Charlie's spine. Charlie jumped, his teeth knocking together, all his nerves jangling like a badly struck chord. But the wave of surprise died away, Larry's hand radiating warmth in its wake that spread soothingly down Charlie's thrumming nerves, melting his resistance.

Charlie slumped, smiling blearily, watching Larry smile at his vision's edge. "Okay," he said in surrender. "Okay."


	33. Take Me There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third of Four for the February 2008 Drabble Rewind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie)  
  
  
_ **Take Me There (Numb3rs doubledrabble, R)** _

Title: Take Me There  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Charlie/Amita  
Warnings/Spoilers: Het, no spoilers  
All Thanks To: [](http://thewhiteowl.livejournal.com/profile)[**thewhiteowl**](http://thewhiteowl.livejournal.com/), who gave me the idea for this droubble and for the whole sequence. Happy belated birthday to her, too!  
Author's Note: Third of Four for the February 2008 Drabble Rewind.   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Hey, Charlie, turn around?"

After jotting a quick note on the empty chalkboard, Charlie complies, and Amita slams him up against it. Topping her full-body tackle with a heady kiss, she bites his lip just sharply enough to accentuate her mouth's softness, pressing her fingers into the palm of his writing hand. Charlie moans with heat and surprise, his head spinning with her scent, his dick filling as she twitches her hips against his.

It takes several accelerating heartbeats for Charlie to even remember his work, let alone to drag his mouth away. "Wow," he murmurs, blinking at Amita's bright-eyed, flushed face. "Wow, I, that--"

"You're coming to bed," she says firmly, brushing her fingers up his fly, his imprisoned dick twitching towards her.

Damn, but he wants to say yes. "I just need to finish--"

"Now," Amita insists, pressing Charlie's hand against the cool board, flicking open his waistband button. "Or, actually, soon. You're about to get really sleepy."

"Buh-- _oh_," Charlie whimpers, heart lurching as she tucks her silky head under his chin to bite his throat, as she pulls down his zipper and pushes her fingers inside. "Why?"

"Because," Amita tells him, laughter quivering into her voice, "I'm going to make you come."


	34. Like a Little Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the first comment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
awake  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Like a Little Prayer (Numb3rs drabble x 3, NC-17 with warnings)** _

Title: Like a Little Prayer  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: NC-17 with warnings.  
Pairing: Don/Charlie.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, incest, cursing, rimming, no spoilers.  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/). ;)  
Author's Note: Please see the first comment.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Oh, holy fucking bloody hell, _Don_!" Charlie pounds the concrete, twisting, bucking, and completely not trying to escape. The reverberating ache barely registers; neither do his scraped knees or the twinges in his spread thighs, all utterly dwarfed by the overwhelming wet burn of Don's tongue circling his asshole, flicking over every fold and crevice of incandescently sensitive skin.

"Oh, fuck, oh, shit, _please_," Charlie whines, pressing into Don's hands clamped around his hips. He can't even remember what he was working on before Don insisted he needed a break; sensation pulses up his spine, crackling over the surface of his brain, disassembling all his thought processes into _yes_ and _more_. Don hums, tingling into him, and Charlie groans, forehead against the floor. "Oh, God, I've gotta..." The words collapse into another groan as Don's tongue flexes muscularly, and Charlie writhes, reaching under himself for his dick bobbing neglected in midair.

Don catches his wrist in a steely hold, pinning it against his throbbing hip, growling warningly the same way he'd said he wouldn't let Charlie go. "Oh, not fucking _fair_" Charlie howls, his voice breaking as Don's chuckle buzzes through him. "Not fair, oh, God, oh holy fucking God," he cries out, Don's teeth pressing into his right asscheek, and comes, nothing touching his dick at all, in long wracking shudders that beat him against the concrete floor until he goes limp.

Don laughs again, kissing from the base of Charlie's spine up the skin bared by Charlie's crumpled T-shirt. Charlie gasps, listening to the wet sound of Don wiping his mouth, the rusty creak of Don's voice. "Thought you didn't believe in God, Charlie."

Stars flying behind his closed eyelids, Charlie coughs, shudders under Don's lips on the back of his neck, and admits, "you could make me."


	35. Physiological Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing drabbles sometimes means saying, "Don't worry about how they got there."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
chipper  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:claudia](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:claudia), [numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
  
_ **Physiological Effects (Numb3rs threesome drabbloid, R)** _

Title: Physiological Effects  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: R at least  
Pairing: Claudia Gomez / David Sinclair / Colby Granger  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, het, threesome. Set no particular when. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) Prompt #190, 'Shiver', and [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/profile)[**drabble_a_trois**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/) Challenge #26, 'New To You'.  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmademarais**](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/) and [](http://melissima.livejournal.com/profile)[**melissima**](http://melissima.livejournal.com/), who know why.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Author's Note: Writing drabbles sometimes means saying, "Don't worry about how they got there."

"Claudia?" David sits up. "Lemme show you something."

Colby's eyes pop open; he groans, "aw, no", shoving at David's chest. There's a short wrestling match, Claudia doesn't fall out of bed laughing, and David pins Colby, back muscles shifting sleekly, mouth pressed behind Colby's ear.

Colby rolls his eyes, radiating wounded dignity as Claudia swallows giggles. Then David's tongue flickers and Colby _jerks_, shivering all over, eyes shutting, neck arching. David pushes on Colby's wrists, stroking them, and Colby's moan is loud, ragged, gorgeously raw.

David sits up. Claudia makes a small dazed sound. Colby's flushed, freckled, half hard again; she watches him breathe hoarsely until David observes, "baby, you're blushing down to your nipples."

"Yeah?" Folding her arms, Claudia tries to glare at David's self-satisfied grin, no more successfully than Colby's little fake-kick.

"Yeah." David leans over Colby to kiss her, and laughing she kisses him back. "So," he asks, hand resting lightly over Colby's heart, "Why does Granger here twitch when he gets kissed behind his ear?"

"Oh, come _on_, David," Colby mutters, hand waving, eyes still closed. "That's completely unsexy."

Claudia giggles helplessly, harder under David's warm gaze. Eventually she manages, "Ah, Colby's right. Some things really should remain a mystery." Colby's hand drops onto her thigh, sliding up around her waist. "Though I am curious -- in the spirit of scientific inquiry--" David nods. "Does he shiver like that with the other ear?" Judging by Colby's sudden solid tug, yes.

"Try it and see," David says. Colby moans hopefully, and Claudia leans down.


	36. 4 A.M. After

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
  
_ **4 A.M. After (NUMB3RS drabble, PG-13)** _

Title: 4 A.M. After  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13? PG-15? Not really R but completely not gen.  
Pairing: Charlie Eppes / David Sinclair / Colby Granger  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, threesome. Set no particular when. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) Prompt #86, 'Gift', and [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/profile)[**drabble_a_trois**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/) Challenge #15, 'Toy'.  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) for advice and goodness, and [](http://schnaucl.livejournal.com/profile)[**schnaucl**](http://schnaucl.livejournal.com/) for the plotbunny and in honor of her birthday.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Four A.M. after the holiday party, no particular discomfort wakes Charlie. He's cozy, pleasantly drowsy and even more pleasantly sore, Colby pillowed on his shoulder and David's legs draped across his. Maybe it's just that he'd roll over but Colby and David's hands rest intertwined on his hip. It's incredibly cute, and if Charlie shifts they might wake up and would probably have to let go.

So he wiggles a little, snuggling in. This was one awesome present, and maybe he can use Hanukkah as an excuse for another night... lazily plotting out seven more nights' variations, Charlie falls asleep smiling.


	37. Light to See By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in first comment. This was written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/)'s Prompt #7, "Science and/or Art".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:au](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:au), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:seth](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:seth)  
  
  
_ **Light to See By (Numb3rs, triple-drabble, PG-15)** _

Title: Light to See By  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Charlie / Amita / Seth Marlowe  
Warnings/Spoilers: het/slash/threesome, AU of Episode 4.09 _, Graphic_.   
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) *waves* and [](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigerbright**](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/) *hollers*  
Author's Note: in first comment. This was written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/)'s Prompt #7, "Science and/or Art".  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Amita drowses, back tucked to Seth's chest, cheek on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie shifts and she squeezes him lightly as Seth strokes down her arm onto Charlie's belly. Charlie's next breath is a little deeper, and she rides it bonelessly, relaxing into this warm three-way cuddle.

Then Charlie clamps both arms around Amita, hauling her onto his chest as Seth huffs sleepily. Charlie's eyes gleam as she lurches awake, his smile's wide and somewhat demented. "Charlie, what--?"

"Sorry, sorry," he murmurs, rubbing her back, holding out a hand to Seth. "I just needed to test a hypothesis." Amita tilts her head expectantly. "I had to see if you weighed noticeably less while being so intensely radiant, since _e_ equals _mc_ squared."

"Charlie!" Amita drops her forehead to his chest, laughing helplessly as Seth snickers beside her. "That is so..." _Wonderfully dorky, completely you,_ she thinks; he grins, his hand in her hair, and she simply has to cup his cheek and kiss him.

Inhaling sharply, Seth rolls out of bed, and they startle, breaking the kiss. Amita pushes herself up, seeing her worry reflected in Charlie's eyes. Seth kneels naked on the floor, rummaging in his bag, and Amita tries not to be distracted by his moving shoulders as she figures out how to ask if he's okay.

He looks up smiling, brandishing a sketchpad; Amita breathes easier and smiles back. "Stay just like that," Seth orders, shoving his glasses on and scrambling onto the foot of the bed.

Amita laughs, thinking of how ridiculous she probably looks from that angle, and of Seth's hands encircling Charlie's face and sliding warmly over her skin. "Come here," she says, reaching out.

Charlie catches her hand, pulling it to his chest. "No, go on," he tells Seth, lips brushing Amita's forehead. "I know inspiration when I see it."


	38. Thing For Tough Chicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin holds Don at gunpoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the current prompt, "Strength". No FBI agents were harmed during the making of this drabble.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
mischievous  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don), [numb3rs:liz](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:liz), [numb3rs:nikki](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:nikki), [numb3rs:robin](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:robin)  
  
  
_ **Thing For Tough Chicks (Numb3rs Triple-Drabble, NC-17)** _

Title: Thing For Tough Chicks  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: NC-17   
Pairing: Robin/Liz/Don ; David, Nikki, Colby.  
Summary: Robin holds Don at gunpoint.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 cast.   
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: My roommate for putting up with my insanity. [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmademarais**](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/) and [](http://melissima.livejournal.com/profile)[**melissima**](http://melissima.livejournal.com/) for running [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/).   
Author's Note: Written for the current prompt, "Strength". No FBI agents were harmed during the making of this drabble.   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Eyes glinting like steel, Robin holds Don at gunpoint. Liz handcuffs him, her familiar fingers stronger than the metal around his wrists, and shoves a chair behind him. Robin pushes him into it, her handprint lingering over his heart. "Nice work," Liz says.

Don tips his head back against the chair's cool metal rim. Robin smiles, gun held steady. "Thanks, darling," she says as Liz's arms slide around her waist, tangling her free hand in Liz's hair as they kiss.

Don remembers kissing both of them. He watches their plush shiny lips moving, Liz's hands stroking up Robin's back and their breasts pressed together. They look as damn good as he knows they both feel; his throat's even tighter as his pants. He says, "Ladies," but the only response is a waggle of Robin's gun hand as Liz's mouth opens under hers. "Come on, let me up. I'm much more fun with my hands free."

He smiles charmingly but Liz just flips him off, muttering "shut up, Eppes," over Robin's silky cheek.

Leaning into Liz's mouth on her throat, Robin glares sideways at Don. "When we want to hear from you we'll let you know." Liz lifts her head, their noses touching -- Don remembers that, too, nosetip to nosetip -- and they nod in decisive unison.

Then they knock him over.

Don lands on his back as Liz rips his fly open. Robin straddles him, cupping Liz's tender breast, dragging the gun along his chest and belly. "Now," she orders, sitting on his face as Liz sinks him into wet heat, "use your mouth."

*********************************************************************

"Maybe somebody should wake him up."

"Why don't _you_ wake him up?"

"Why don't we _not_ wake him up," David says. "Let the man have his nap." Colby nods. "Look, he's smiling." Tilting her head, Nikki shrugs.

Don's team silently tiptoes away.


	39. Shape of the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~First~~ Second comment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
  
_ **Shape of the Sky (Numb3rs drabble, PG at most)** _

Title: Shape of the Sky  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Charlie/Amita, David  
Warnings/Spoilers: Set after _The Janus List_ but not really spoilerish for it.  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) and my roommate.   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Author's Note: ~~First~~ Second comment.

David was hurting. Even a socially clueless mathematician could see that. Tonight, Charlie had mostly left David to Amita and Megan, but that didn't mean he didn't _notice_, even if when he silently indicated that they should invite David back with them Amita stared at him like he'd claimed a Millennium Prize.

When she shook her hair down like that, though, and smiled like that, he couldn't stay annoyed. When David answered their invitation with a grin, Charlie thought about how much he'd missed David's smile, and how glad he was that Amita was so beautiful, so sensible, and his.


	40. Proper Artwork Storage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once I wrote a prompt within its week (#206, Draw)! This might be a sequel to "[Light to See By](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/360266.html)". I'm not sure.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pensive  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:seth](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:seth)  
  
  
_ **Proper Artwork Storage (Numb3rs Fixed-Length Ficlet, R)** _

Title: Proper Artwork Storage   
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: 'mild' R  
Pairing: Amita/Charlie/Seth Marlowe  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, het, threesome, spoilers for episode 4.09, _Graphic_.   
All Thanks To: [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmademarais**](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/) for the plotbunny and the chance to revisit a certain image.  
Author's Note: For once I wrote a prompt within its week (#206, Draw)! This might be a sequel to "[Light to See By](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/360266.html)". I'm not sure.   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Amita knows this isn't the right way to store a drawing, folded in quarters and tucked between pages 302 and 303 of _Combinatorics: An Introduction_. Every time she unfolds it the seams creak, and one day it's going to disintegrate entirely.

It's just that she doesn't want Charlie to know she kept Seth's sketch, of them naked and dishevelled and entangled. He drew it sitting on their bed, wearing only his glasses, a grin, and some hickeys; in it their eyes are smudged and sleepy, their hair a dark cloud without a clear division, their foreheads touching as they laugh.

Amita remembers teasing Seth as he drew until she wriggled from Charlie's arms to wrap hers around Seth's neck, how Charlie tucked himself warmly to her back and kissed him over her shoulder. How they all found energy for another wild round, and Amita found herself wishing she could draw as she watched Seth's dazed smile unfurl, Charlie's back flex as he pressed his face to Seth's throat.

In the morning Seth gave them the drawing, and she and Charlie held hands all the way to campus, got back to work, and discovered that Seth was the forger they were hunting, the mastermind behind the crime.

Days later, Amita offhandedly told Charlie that she'd thrown the sketch away; he nodded, tightly muttering, "good." But she retrieved it from her trash can and tucked it into a textbook, where it stays even though she knows full well that's not the way to store artwork.


	41. By The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for my way-overdue Threesome Holiday Drabbles Project, and also [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) prompt #191, "Fireplace".

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **By The Fire (Numb3rs Tripledrabble, light R)** _

Title: By The Fire  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: light R, but kind of more involved than PG-13  
Pairing: David/Colby/Charlie  
Warnings/Spoilers: vague spoilers for episode 5.04, _Thirty-Six Hours_  
All Thanks To: [](http://schnaucl.livejournal.com/profile)[**schnaucl**](http://schnaucl.livejournal.com/), who gave me the idea.  
Author's Note: This was written for my way-overdue Threesome Holiday Drabbles Project, and also [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) prompt #191, "Fireplace".  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Never saw a point to fireplaces in L.A. until I moved here," David muses, between Colby and a glowing fire. They've had dinner at the Eppes's house before, but never just with Charlie.

"Light, warmth, romance?" Charlie suggests; David watches Colby grin, waiting for Charlie to start going on about combustion rates or maybe fractals again. Instead, glancing at the excellent whiskey, Charlie kneels, face shifting from explanation to urgency. "I, uh." Charlie rubs his denim-covered thighs, as David settles his own hands on his knee and his expression into patient interest. "I invited you to dinner tonight because I want to, um, apologize."

David and Colby trade glances. "For what, man?" Colby asks, so innocently David can see how he fooled them all twice over.

Those days are done, though. David knows what Colby's thinking now, as Charlie swallows, throat bobbing in firelight and shadow, big eyes shining. "For my behavior last week, after the train crash. I--"

David kneels up, and Charlie stops; he grins, and Colby's got his flank as they lean forward to pull Charlie in. Maybe without the whiskey he would've let Charlie keep going, but then David wouldn't be watching Colby kiss Charlie, their eyelashes settling on pinkening cheeks, Charlie leaning into his shoulder.

He wouldn't feel Colby's strong arm tighten around his waist, or taste Charlie's mouth, whiskey-hot and fierce, as Colby makes a sweet little turned-on noise and chokes out, "should we be making out in the boss's house?"

Charlie's hand tightens on David's head as he pulls his mouth away. "Technically," he says, pointing at Colby, "this is my house, and has nothing to do with FBI protocol."

Colby closes his lips around Charlie's finger, green eyes glittering, and David laughs and takes advantage of Charlie's delighted, openmouthed shock to kiss him again.


	42. Flying Sparks

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
giddy  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
  
_ **Flying Sparks (Numb3rs, tripledrabble, NC-17)** _

Title: Flying Sparks  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: David/Charlie/Colby  
Warnings/Spoilers: Threesome, fireplaces, unrepentant porn. Sequel to [By The Fire](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/382834.html).  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) *wave*  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Oh, _fuck_," Charlie gasps, hands slipping over Colby's sweat-slick muscles; David chuckles low, his obliging thrust nudging Charlie's prostate, making him moan brokenly. Colby puffs warm-cool over Charlie's wet throat, nudging Charlie's thighs that much further apart with his own as he firms up his calloused grip, cock twitching against Charlie's. Colby leans a little harder as Charlie bucks helplessly, pressing him even more firmly against David, pulling their whole assemblage that much tauter.

Charlie's astounded by sensation, pinned between their powerful bodies, Colby's shoulders shifting under his hands as David thrusts torturously, wonderfully slowly. Groaning, Charlie shakes his head, damp curls slapping softly against skin, and bears down until David growls, writhes up until Colby twitches into a gasping shudder. He _is_ their host, and he should---

"Granger," David murmurs, voice velvet-deep, lips brushing Charlie's ear, "think he's trying to hold out on us."

Colby's laugh tingles, his mouth hot on Charlie's jaw. "Come on, Charlie," he orders in a gravelly rumble. "Come on, you're not gonna outlast us. Come on, Professor, come for us."

Charlie tries to answer and merely groans. Colby laughs breathlessly, licking into Charlie's mouth, their tongues sliding together. David grips Charlie's hips and thrusts faster, harder, sensation sparking up Charlie's spine, flickering behind his eyes; Colby speeds his strokes to match and it's enough, it's too much, Charlie melts and surges, crying out into Colby's mouth, pulsing in Colby's hand.

"Yeah," David breathes, voice burred, hands tightening. "Yeah, baby, just like that." Colby pulls away and lunges forward, brushing his lips along Charlie's jaw until he meets David's. Charlie gasps, feeling their heaving chests compress his, their grips tighten, the crossfire of their fervent kiss. They groan together, and Charlie grins, dropping his head to David's shoulder and bucking harder, determined to be a really _exemplary_ host.


	43. Embers

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
  
_ **Embers (Numb3rs, tripledrabble, R)** _

Title: Embers  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: R  
Pairing: David/Charlie/Colby  
Warnings/Spoilers: Threesome, fireplaces, lack of planning. Sequel to [Flying Sparks](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/387705.html).  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) *particle*  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

The hardwood floor is unsurprisingly hard, but warm with Charlie sprawled over Colby like he's an oversized teddybear. His hands respectively between sharp shoulderblades and sunk in tactile curls, Colby listens to Charlie snore faintly and continues failing to produce a tactical plan for if the front door opens.

His pulse stays medium-fast, though not spiking like when he watched David kiss Charlie in the firelight, Charlie's hand cupping the back of David's head, David leaning over him. While he still could Colby mentioned their danger, and Charlie went all hot little lecturer on him, that pointing finger just begging to be sucked; David kissed Charlie down to the floor, Charlie undid Colby's belt buckle upside-down, leaping flames reflecting in his eyes, and Colby completely forgot about who might come through that door.

So of course he's got no plan now. Maybe he's picked up a bit too much of a taste for danger. Maybe, Colby thinks, slowly pulling his fingers through Charlie's rippling curls, this was a more rewarding risk than many.

David reappears, dignified as ever, as unselfconsciously naked as if he lives here. Colby's gaze finally makes it up to the cups David holds, to David's broad grin as he says, "You couldn't look more comfy on a bearskin rug."

"Think I'm the rug," Colby mutters, and drinks carefully while flat on his back. He doesn't quite manage not to jostle Charlie, who snuffles awake.

"Hey, Charlie." David kneels as Charlie rubs his face and takes a cup, his other hand still curved to Colby's ribs. "You got a bed around here, man?"

"Mmm," Charlie hums affirmatively as he drinks. "Thanks, uh, upstairs, yeah. Sorry about that, I just got kinda comfortable."

Colby has to laugh, running his hand through those curls again while he's still allowed to. "Thanks for the compliment."


	44. Clearing Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "[Shape of the Sky](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/377124.html)", more details in the first comment.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:colby](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:colby), [numb3rs:david](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:david)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Clearing Sky (Numb3rs drabbloid, PG-13)** _

Title: Clearing Sky  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Amita/Charlie/David, David/Colby mentioned  
Warnings/Spoilers: Set after, and spoilery for, the end of S3.   
Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) and my roommate. *waves*  
Author's Note: Sequel to "[Shape of the Sky](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/377124.html)", more details in the first comment.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

It was early afternoon, the sky blue and clear behind David, who stood in Amita's doorway wearing yesterday's slightly rumpled clothes. His hosts stood just inside, Amita in Charlie's button-down shirt, Charlie in a blue bathrobe with his arm around her waist. They looked at David with big hopeful eyes under bed-tumbled hair, Amita enfolding his hand in hers as Charlie asked, "Are you sure?" one more time.

It wasn't that they weren't tempting and winsome, all the more attractive since David now knew how innocent they really weren't, how phenomenally hot they were, how tenderly well they'd treat him if he stayed. Amita's long fingers tightened gently, but though he returned her light squeeze, David remembered everything he should get back to, the debugged apartment he ought to put back together, the Colby-shaped void he needed to face.

So he nodded, one more time. "Yeah, man, I should go home. Thank you." Charlie shrugged and kissed him, Amita smiled wistfully and kissed him. Leaning their heads together, they watched David go beneath the clear sky.


	45. The Morning Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) prompt of "Enemy", again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
busy  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don), [numb3rs:marshall](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:marshall)  
  
  
_ **The Morning Of (Numb3rs double-drabble, PG-13 with warnings)** _

Title: The Morning Of  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Pairing/Characters: Don Eppes/Charlie Eppes.  
Rating: PG-13 at most.  
Word Count: 200  
Spoilers/Warnings: **Incest**.  
Notes: for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) prompt of "Enemy", again.   
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings do not belong to me.

"I'm still hungover," Charlie whined, clutching his head. "Everyone will be there, _Penfield_'s gonna be there, just _waiting_ to rip open any flaw in my logic, and I'm still hungover."

"At least you're not still drunk," said Don, his own temples throbbing, and then "wait, wait," as he caught Charlie's arm. "Your tie's crooked. Come here."

Turning Charlie towards him, their faces a breath apart, Don undid Charlie's tie. Charlie inhaled and went still under his hands, his Adam's-apple bobbing once; Don could feel Charlie's gaze pressing in on what little concentration he needed to turn and fold and straighten the tie, and he carefully kept his own eyes on his hands and away from Charlie's, his own fingers on the slippery cloth and not the pale skin of Charlie's throat.

When it was perfect, smooth and symmetrical, Don carefully tucked one hand under the knot and tugged gently, only then lifting his head to brush his mouth across Charlie's. Charlie exhaled gustily and reached for him, but Don pulled away, stepping back. "Go get 'em," he said, taking Charlie by the shoulders and turning him towards the door, and Charlie obediently started forward, though he glanced back at Don and smiled.


	46. No Single Word

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** | don't ask where this came from  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **No Single Word (Numb3rs drabbloid, NC-17 with warnings)** _

Title: No Single Word  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Pairing/Characters: Don Eppes/Charlie Eppes  
Rating: 'mild' NC-17 (hard R?)  
Spoilers: End of Season 4, _When Worlds Collide_ (I needed to watch 5.01 _High Exposure_ before I could write this.)  
Notes/Warnings/Whatnot: **Incest.** Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) prompt of "Truce"  
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings do not belong to me.

Don knows that knock. It's Charlie, bringing him the fight he's been avoiding for over a week. But it's sleepless midnight, and even a fight would mean seeing Charlie, even pushing him away would mean touching him.

So Don opens the door. Charlie shoves in, pressing a hand over Don's mouth; Don grabs his wrist, inhaling to yell. Charlie's not getting the first word, to say nothing of the last, and--

Charlie's eyes glitter black in the low light, his mouth presses harder than his fingers, and Don's breath catches. Charlie's scent hits him, balsam conditioner and skin-warmth, and Don's heart trips, thuds and races. After the first push it's so soft, Charlie's lips tender and parting; Don breathes a broken noise, grabs Charlie's hair and kisses him back, too hard, too much, unable to let go.

Don shuts the door with Charlie's back, sinking down under his hands. Charlie won't let Don's mouth go, not even to undress, not until he's got a wicked hand tight around Don's dick, jacking him so fast he can only gasp when Charlie rips his mouth away, only groan when Charlie sucks him till he can't think.

Don comes for Charlie on the slick kitchen floor; when his vision clears Charlie's watching him, bottomless eyes and mouth bruised red. He shoves Charlie against the fridge, kissing his own sharp taste out of Charlie's mouth as he strokes him, lips tingling with moans as Charlie comes for him, melting bonelessly in his arms.

Some time after Don pulls Charlie off the cold floor onto himself, after his pulse thumps down to normal and his back starts to stiffen up, Charlie peels away from him. Shaking his head, smiling softly, Charlie fixes his clothes and lets himself out.

Don sits on the floor, their silence echoing around him.


	47. Some Sunlit Cafe

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don), [numb3rs:megan](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:megan)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Some Sunlit Cafe (Numb3rs drabbloid, PG with warnings)** _

Title: Some Sunlit Cafe  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Characters/Pairing: Don Eppes / Charlie Eppes, Megan Reeves  
Rating: PG for implications  
Spoilers: For the end of Season 4.  
Notes/Warnings/Whatnot: Probable incest. Set in the moderately near future. For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) prompt of "New York".   
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings do not belong to me.

Halfway between the conference and the hotel, the promise of coffee and a moment to herself lures Megan into a sunny cafe. Since nobody's behind her she pauses to look for an open spot among the square blond-wood tables and padded bench seats.

Her gaze catches on an oddly familiar pair of dark-haired men. One faces the table, leaning over his newspaper, his free arm slung around the other's waist; he's facing outward, leaning back against the table and his probable boyfriend, wearing sunglasses and a small contented smile.

They're a nice eyeful in the middle of a cheerfully bustling cafe, but their familiarity tugs at Megan until she realizes the guy with the shades looks just like her old boss Don, but without worry lines.

Those lines reappear because he _is_ Don, sitting up, mouth falling open as he spots her, and as the guy with him turns she sees his curls swing...

Megan freezes in the doorway of a randomly chosen cafe as Charlie's paper falls from his hand and the Eppes brothers stare in identical shock.


	48. Some Sunlit Cafe timestamp temp post

_ **Some Sunlit Cafe timestamp temp post** _   


 

[info]lomedet asked me to write a timestamp "15 minutes" after Some Sunlit Cafe:

They sit around three sides of the table, none of them looking at any other. Charlie clutches his paper. Don holds his sunglasses in one fist. Megan's hands are folded in her lap, her right wrist not quite throbbing.

She could have run. She should have run, as Charlie flailed in shock and Don shot out of his seat, dodging through the cafe towards her. She spun belatedly, but Don caught her wrist, caging it within his fingers as he begged, "Megan, please."

Megan had always wondered if she could take him. Turning, she centered her stance, but Don's glasses were off, his eyes wide, his stance completely open. If she hit him he'd just take it, he wouldn't even try to dodge or block.

So she sighed, "Let go, Eppes." Now she sits with Charlie and Don in a little bubble of silence inside the noisy cafe, and how long has this even been going on, all this time, under everyone's noses? Alan can't possibly know. Neither could Terry Lake.

"Tell me something," Megan says, breaking the silence, watching Charlie and Don twitch, glancing at her, glancing simultaneously away. "How do you two even fool trained behaviorists?"

Charlie looks at his hands. Don shuts his eyes. But it wasn't like she was really expecting an answer.


	49. Family Bonding

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
naughty  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:crossover](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:crossover), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Family Bonding (NUMB3RS, Threesome double drabble, NC-17 with warnings)** _

And now for something new for my birthday, as well. Which should probably have been on the other end of the scale, but c'est la vie.

Title: Family Bonding  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: NC-17 with warnings  
Pairing: Don Eppes/Charlie Eppes/ Wednesday Addams   
Warnings/Spoilers: NC-17. Slash, het, incest, threesome, bondage, um... *laugh*   
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://strangerian.livejournal.com/profile)[**strangerian**](http://strangerian.livejournal.com/). This is a little sequel to ["Family Values"](http://strangerian.livejournal.com/23140.html), a wonderful (and wonderfully wrong) gift she wrote for me. Also for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) Prompt #104, Handcuffs, and [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/profile)[**drabble_a_trois**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/) Challenge #23: Control.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Title from

Don can't get out of these handcuffs. He _knows_ he can't, because they're regulation and they came from his pocket. That doesn't keep him from jerking at every maddeningly light stroke of cool fingertips down his spine.

"Shh." Wednesday's voice breezes across his ear. If he weren't blindfolded he'd see her shiny red lips, he'd investigate what color her tight little nipples are instead of just feeling them against his skin. "Shh," she hisses to him, sibilant and low, then rakes her nails across his shoulders.

Don surges and growls, the bedframe squeaking, the cuffs bands of restraining fire around his wrists. "Whoa!" Charlie calls from beneath him, a surprised laugh and a familiar nervous hand against his chest. "He nearly _fell_ on me!"

"Help hold him up." Her quiet voice sparks Don's defiance; he wants to say he doesn't need help, but Charlie bites his nipple, harder than usual, leaving him too busy gasping to speak.

"Yes ma'am," Charlie murmurs over Don's belly, voice warm and kisses warmer. He slides down, hands bracing Don's waist as he kisses the head and sucks Don in; Wednesday laughs softly over Don's burning shoulders and kisses his nape. Don shudders, dropping his head, overwhelmed.


	50. Hearts Well Hidden

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
awake  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Hearts Well Hidden (Numb3rs drabble, PG)** _

Title: Hearts Well Hidden   
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG so far.  
Pairing: Charlie / Amita, this section.  
Warnings/Spoilers: No spoilers beyond the pairings. This is the first of a four-section drabble sequence; _ratings and warnings should be heeded._  
All Thanks To:[](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/), for general awesomeness and also specifically for the titles.   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

  
Amita smiles distractedly when Charlie kisses her forehead, but the jingle of keys catches her attention, and she looks up to see him shrugging on his jacket. "I thought...?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Charlie glances at her, his eyes oddly wide. "I forgot to tell you I'm going out."

Amita considers being annoyed -- she could as easily have done these lesson plans at her own place -- but this is Charlie. "Okay, coming back tonight?"

He laughs, so cute she'd forgive him worse than forgetfulness. "Sure, I'm sure Don'll send me back eventually. We're just going out for a little brotherly bonding."


	51. One Soft Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the N3100 Prompt of "Toast". #2 of 4 in the sequence.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
amused  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **One Soft Spot (Numb3rs drabble, NC-17 with warnings)** _

Title: One Soft Spot  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: NC-17 with warnings.  
Pairing: Don/Charlie (like you all didn't see this coming)   
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, incest, my usual wrongness.   
Author's Note: Written for the N3100 Prompt of "Toast". #2 of 4 in the sequence.  
Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/). *beams*  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Don gasps beneath Charlie's hand slickly rough around his dick, Charlie straddling his thighs, Charlie's teeth sweetly sharp on his throat. "Dammit, easy." His whole body hums like an overloading circuit, Charlie's teeth press in and it hurts so fucking good, but... "Don't, _stop_."

That, and Don tugging a handful of curls, makes Charlie finally pull his hot mouth off Don's neck, blinking open big indignant eyes. "What?"

"Marks," Don insists through the brainfog. "Don't mark me--"

"Or we're toast." Charlie grins wickedly. "I get that." No, he doesn't, but he strokes Don hard, kissing harder, and Don can only moan.


	52. Betray With Your Tongue

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cold  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Betray With Your Tongue (Numb3rs drabble, PG)** _

Title: Betray With Your Tongue  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Charlie/Amita, other pairing alluded to  
Warnings/Spoilers: This is a sequel to "One Soft Spot" (#3 of 4), so take from that what warnings you deem appropriate. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) rewind prompt "Home"  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/). *wave*   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

When Charlie gets home Amita is right where he left her, head bowed over her work and soft lamplight on her hair. "How was?" she asks as she continues writing.

"Oh, fine," he says carelessly, but he can't stop watching her, warm skin and elegant hands and so much beauty. Eventually she glances up, her eyebrows tilting curiously even before she asks, "What are you looking at?"

Charlie doesn't say, _my gorgeous brilliant girlfriend who should be enough for me._ He smiles over his aching heart and crosses the room, hides his lying face in her hair and murmurs, "my beautiful you."


	53. Sleep Too Soundly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first comment; among other pieces of information will be the quotation [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) gave me, where the titles came from.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
worried  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don), [numb3rs:robin](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:robin)  
  
  
_ **Sleep Too Soundly (Numb3rs drabble.5, R)** _

Title: Sleep Too Soundly  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Don/Robin, other implied.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Het. Fourth in the sequence, sequel to "One Soft Spot". Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/)'s Rewind Prompt of Feast.   
Author's Note: In the first comment; among other pieces of information will be the quotation [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) gave me, where the titles came from.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  


Sound asleep, mouth relaxed, eyelashes dark on his cheeks, Don is really adorable. Robin's never going to tell him so, of course, but in this hidden moment she can smile soppily, tingling with satisfaction. Yesterday she wasn't _worried_, but... Don's really close to his family. Robin gets that, she admires it, but he did blow her off to see a game with Charlie.

Today he greeted her wearing a towel and a big smile, literally picked her up and carried her to bed. He kissed her ravenously, bit her neck, sucked her nipples, went down on her until orgasms shook her into jelly. It took all her strength to ensure she gave as good as she got, but watching him sleep now, Robin figures she succeeded.

Then she spots a dark bitten oval on his neck. Robin's heart thuds as she leans in, looking intently at the bruise she didn't put there.


	54. Weighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don dreams, and wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) prompt "Beneath". Also, in first comment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
busy  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Weighted (Numb3rs, drabble.5, PG-13 with warnings)** _

Title: Weighted  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13 with warnings  
Pairing: Don, Charlie/Amita  
Summary: Don dreams, and wakes.   
Warnings/Spoilers: ~~You know what I mean by 'with warnings', right?~~ Incestuous thoughts, actual het.   
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) for always being so good to me.   
Author's Notes: Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) prompt "Beneath". Also, in first comment.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  


Don dreams of warmth and breath and the darkness behind shut eyes. A solid weight compresses his chest, his arm curves around a narrow waist, his hand covers ribs veneered with lean muscle. He sleeps with Charlie in his arms, until he remembers that he's home, that they stopped, that they _shouldn't_, and the jolt of memory shocks him awake.

Don wakes alone in his childhood bed, his arm flat over his own belly. He scrubs his face with his hands, rolls to his feet, and totters across the hall. Charlie's door is open a careless several inches, and he's asleep in good company; he lies face up, lips parted, Amita curled against his side, her arm draped over his chest.

That's exactly how it's supposed to be. Don swallows hard until the lump in his throat is shoved down beneath his heart, then takes himself back to his own bed.


	55. Snow Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get down here and lemme in, buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my way-overdue Threesome Holiday Drabbles Project, and also [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) prompt #10, Travel, and [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/profile)[**drabble_a_trois**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/) prompt #7, Snow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:au](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:au), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:coop](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:coop), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Snow Visit (Numb3rs double-drabble, PG-13 with warnings)** _

Title: Snow Visit  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13 with warnings.  
Pairing: Don/surprise/Charlie  
Summary: "Get down here and lemme in, buddy."   
Warnings/Spoilers: Set pre-series (during Charlie's MIT year), slash, incest, threesome  
All Thanks To: / Acknowledgements: [](http://schnaucl.livejournal.com/profile)[**schnaucl**](http://schnaucl.livejournal.com/) for the idea.  
Author's Notes: For my way-overdue Threesome Holiday Drabbles Project, and also [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) prompt #10, Travel, and [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/profile)[**drabble_a_trois**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/) prompt #7, Snow.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Thought snow was supposed to be prettier," Don grumbled, voice crackling through the cellphone.

"I'm just glad your flight made it on time," Charlie jumped the railing to save six steps. "I can envision you terrorizing the airline staff."

"Ha ha." Don's growl made Charlie laugh breathlessly and run faster, heat rippling through his belly. "Get down here and lemme in, buddy."

"I'm at the door." Charlie dodged a couple of fellow students, plunged into the entranceway, threw open an outer door--

\--and was bodily snatched up, toes scraping the floor, pinned to the inner wall, and kissed hard. "Mmph," was all Charlie managed as Don laughed in his ear, his fingers tight on quilted cloth, lips throbbing, fire flaring down his nerves.

When he was finally let up, way too soon, Charlie shivered as Billy grinned at him, blue eyes sparkling. "Surprise!"

"You're freezing." Charlie tried to glare at Billy's bright eyes, at Don laughing, and failed completely.

"Then let's go warm up with you, Genius." Billy set Charlie down, squeezing his bicep, Don pulled off his glove, draping his arm around Charlie's shoulders. Charlie tipped his head back smiling as they flanked him, solid and handsome and entirely his, already more than warm.


	56. Delimited

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Delimited and Unlimited (Numb3rs, R with warnings)** _

Title: Delimited  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: R with warnings.  
Pairing: Don / Charlie  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, incest. Set pre-series.  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) *beams*  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

  
Charlie has been listening to Don's even breathing, until Don squirms beneath Charlie's fingers circling one particular patch of skin. Charlie flattens his hand, a sine-wave throb against his palm though the bruise doesn't seem to bother Don at all; he showed it off while describing his arrests, supremely proud of himself. Charlie was completely impressed until he saw the livid purple mark, but Don kissed him softly, and they'd last sworn off each other before Don went to the FBI Academy, so Charlie pushed his thoughts aside and eagerly kissed Don back.

Now here it is, under Charlie's hand, product of Don's violent new job. In all probablilty first of a sequence, continuing to infinity. Or ending without warning.

Charlie gasps, gut-aching like he's been hit himself, and Don sleepily glances over. "Buddy, what---"

Grabbing Don's solid shoulder, Charlie shoves his tongue into Don's warm living mouth. Don 'mmph's, tentatively cupping Charlie's arms, letting Charlie drive the kiss until he breaks off panting against Don's cheek. "Whoa," Don breathes, tipping them onto their sides. "Want me up, huh?"

Charlie can't answer the question in Don's worried eyes, can't beg him to be careful. He grins hollowly, tugging Don down for another kiss.

 

Title: Unlimited  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: R with warnings.  
Pairing: Don/Charlie  
Warnings/Spoilers: Oblique references to _Scan Man_ and _Frienemies_  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) *waves*   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

When Don speaks Charlie first registers the low deep sound, another sensory input to confirm that this isn't a bittersweet dream or guilty fantasy, that Don really is solid and warm beside him again.

Then meaning filters through, jerking Charlie awake, rolling him over. "You wouldn't stop if I told you to," Don murmured; now he adds, "and I can't anyway."

Charlie sighs, tucking a hand between Don's bicep and his densely muscled ribs. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Not about you recklessly facing down armed criminals twice this month." Don's eyes narrow, bottomlessly dark. "Not about how you keep ending up in danger, working for me."

Charlie gapes, knowing he probably resembles a koi, but... the shivery, nauseating sense-memory of fear rears up, silently choking him, and Don relents, cupping his head and pulling him close.

_Don't send me away,_ Charlie thinks. As if Don hears he mutters haltingly into Charlie's hair, "If you... if anything happened. I couldn't. I couldn't handle that." Charlie nods mutely, cheek against Don's chest, feeling the surge of Don's breathing, his sigh. "Don't get hurt, Charlie. Okay?"

"Okay," Charlie whispers over Don's heart. Don tugs Charlie's head back, looking into his eyes, and kisses him fervently.


	57. In Whose Arms

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **In Whose Arms (Numb3rs, PG-13 with warnings)** _

Title: In Whose Arms   
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13 with warnings.  
Pairing: Don/Charlie, Math-brunette  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, incest. No spoilers.  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) for boundless encouragement and the title.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Title from: "Save The Last Dance For Me," which [](http://iscaris.livejournal.com/profile)[**iscaris**](http://iscaris.livejournal.com/) has indelibly marked in my mind with her vid.

 

The math conference looked unbelievably boring; at least the crowd was young, even occasionally cute. Leaning against the fake fireplace, Don got some startled glances, as if he might start stuffing the nerds around him into unseen lockers. He smiled reassuringly, trying not to crack up laughing.

Don expected to find Charlie chatting with a colleague or scribbling frantically, but his brother showed up pontificating to a whole clump of people around him, including _girls_. Women. Far more women than Don would've expected at a math conference. The rightward brunette looked particularly worshipful; a sudden jealous throb made Don struggle to keep smiling, and laugh silently at himself.

When Don waved Charlie's eyebrows arched, his attention momentarily hitting Don with almost physical force. Then he glanced around, waving off his entourage; Math-brunette brandished her notebook, Charlie wrote something in it -- an _autograph_, Don wondered disbelievingly -- and as he turned she watched him go.

Don watched Charlie hustle, straight to him. "Hey, buddy, having fun?"

"Don!" Charlie's eyes lit like Don was the best thing he'd seen all day, and considering he'd spent it surrounded by math-loving girls... warmth flared in Don's chest. "The conference was great, but it's all over except the dinners at this point."

Don took a cooling breath, and made himself ask, "Any dinner dates?" nodding towards the walkway where Math-brunette was probably still pouting.

Charlie barely glanced back. "No, I'm free," he said, stuffing his notebook into his bookbag. "You pick the place."

As Charlie fell into step beside him, Don patted him hello, not letting his hand cling to warm shirt-covered skin. "We've got hours to ourselves," he said lightly, not letting himself feel Charlie's minute shiver, but when Charlie looked at him, only him, eyes bright and grin wide, Don just had to squeeze his shoulder and grin back.


	58. Bed Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Emma's drabble "[Strength to Go On](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/208913.html)". She wrote a gorgeous drabble about Don volunteering with Habitat for Humanity, and all I could produce in turn was prurience.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
amused  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:alan](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:alan), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Bed Check (Numb3rs, tripledrabble, PG-13 with warnings)** _

Title: Bed Check  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13 with warnings  
Pairing: Don/Charlie  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, incest  
Acknowledgements: [](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmademarais**](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/) for being awesome. :)  
Author's Note: Inspired by Emma's drabble "[Strength to Go On](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/208913.html)". She wrote a gorgeous drabble about Don volunteering with Habitat for Humanity, and all I could produce in turn was prurience.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

They return to a silent house, so while Dad heads to the shower Don goes to check on Charlie. As he carefully shuts the bedroom door, Don murmurs, "Hey, Chuck," to Charlie's quilt-covered shoulder. Charlie flails one hand backwards in an ineffectual shooing motion, groaning when Don catches his wrist. "You gonna sleep all day?"

"Until I feel better, yeah," Charlie mumbles, rolling to face Don, smiling with eyes closed.

"Missed you out there today." Don sits, and Charlie slumps into him, pressing his nose hard into Don's side.

"Mmm," Charlie hums, tingling into Don's skin, then backs up just enough to say, "you smell--"

Don rolls his eyes. "No shit, I did an honest day's work out there."

Charlie waves his hand, pushing his face into Don again and rocking back with a big grin. "No, you didn't let me finish. You smell warm and sweaty. Masculine. Approaching the limit at infinity of sexiness."

Charlie punctuates this by slinging his arm across Don's lap. Don shakes his head, his face heating, his hand sinking into Charlie's hair. "I need a shower, buddy. Besides, aren't you sick?"

"Most provably. If I weren't I'd be all over you." Charlie pushes his head against Don's hip, tightening his hold.

Don should really have disentangled himself already. "There are other reasons," he mutters, peeling Charlie's arm away. "Some really good ones."

Charlie sighs and lets go, muttering, "Yeah," as he rolls facedown. Don stands up, looking down at his curly head, the line of his lean back. Then Charlie turns just enough for one eye to glint through his curls, his smirk tilting up out of the pillow. "You do smell really hot, though."

Despite himself, Don grins. "Thanks, Chuck," he says, and when Charlie responds by flipping him off and making a loud snoring noise, he can't help chuckling.


	59. In The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another world in the darkness.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **In The Darkness (Numb3rs drabble sequence, NC-17 with warnings)** _

Title: In The Darkness  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: NC-17 with warnings  
Pairing: Don/Charlie   
Summary: It's another world in the darkness.   
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, incest. No spoilers.  
Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/), for her general wonderfulness to me and for the four secondary prompts listed in the first comment.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Title from: "The Blind Girl" by Nathalia Crane

  
**The Darkness Holds**

The door swings open, a wedge of light pointing across the floor to the bed rising out of the darkness. Charlie sits on that bed in a pool of lamplight, glowingly naked and diffidently smiling, arms laid across his lap and legs folded beneath him. As Don lets the door fall shut, kicking off his shoes, his shadow merges into the darkness, the warm light on Charlie the only illumination. Charlie looks up, his smile brightening, and as Don leans down to kiss him Charlie slides one hand around his neck, reaching with the other to turn off the light.

 

  
**The Mere Design**

Don growls softly, shuddering unceasingly, Charlie's fingers pressed to his hot tongue, his shoulder firm under Charlie's roving mouth. Charlie licks across a slick scar, squirming down Don's muscled body, squeezing Don's wrist against the bed. He longs to map all Don's scars with his lips, charting the different textures, until he can cleave out the underlying pattern, predict and prevent the next hurt; he wants to taste every inch of Don's warm skin, intoxicating salt and musk under his tongue. When Don groans raggedly Charlie bites his collarbone harder, craving the hard-won sounds of his brother's control breaking.

 

  
**Question Of A Line**

Don curses rapturously and breathlessly, his hand in Charlie's hair flat and shaking. Charlie sucks steadily, his own dick heavy and hot as he bobs his mouth on Don's, his lips burning and his brain refusing to stop whirling. It's as dark in the room as behind Charlie's eyelids, and Don never says his name, he could be picturing any face --

Don's fingers slide from Charlie's hair, stroking down his neck and up, his skin tingling as Don cups his face in both hands. Don moans hoarsely, "Charlie, Charlie _please_," and a tangle of emotions melts radiantly in Charlie's chest.

 

  
**Answer For The Color**

Don parts the drapes and dresses by streetlight, not that lamplight would wake Charlie now. Distant yellow streetlamps cast Charlie in gold-edged relief, the sinewy muscles of his outflung arms, the dark smudges of lashes beneath his closed eyes, the lush ring of his sleep-slack mouth. Don buttons his shirt with unsteady hands, longing to smooth them over Charlie's skin, to sink them back into Charlie's curls.

Instead Don turns on the lamp for a minute, shading Charlie's face as he examines the even color of Charlie's skin, forcing himself to check for red and purple marks. Finding none, Don strokes Charlie's hair back, curls winding around his fingers as he brushes his brother's forehead with his lips.

Then Don stands up, and turns off the light.


	60. Tales Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by several conversations and by [Teeming With Secrets](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/20190.html); written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/)'s Prompt #1, Conversation. Kinda-sorta a sequel to "[What He Would Not](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/333948.html)". Also, my first contribution to the [Merry Month of Masturbation](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
awake  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:amita](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:amita), [numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Tales Told (NUMB3RS Fixed-Length Ficlet, R with warnings)** _

Title: Tales Told  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie / Amita; Don/Charlie discussed.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None at all.  
Warnings: Het, slash, and incest.  
Author's Notes: Inspired by several conversations and by [Teeming With Secrets](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/20190.html); written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/)'s Prompt #1, Conversation. Kinda-sorta a sequel to "[What He Would Not](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/333948.html)". Also, my first contribution to the [Merry Month of Masturbation](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/).  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe you!" Amita chuckles breathily, cloth rustling beneath her voice. "How old _were_ you?"

"Do you really want to know?" Charlie grins, hiding his gasp under her incredulous laugh as he firms up his grips on the sleek phone and his own dick. He can't replicate the angle she tends to use on him, but with his eyes closed he can imagine her watching him, across the room instead of across the country.

"Ugh, no, I don't think I do. Mmm." A hotter, wetter sound than cloth moving echoes through the phone, rippling heat down Charlie's spine. "The precocious Professor Eppes. Tell me more."

"The demanding Dr. Ramanujan," Charlie murmurs, evoking another happy noise. "Where were we? Ah, yes. His shoulders, hard and muscular. I couldn't even dent them no matter how hard I squeezed." Charlie moves his hand in long slow strokes, humming with pleasure and memory. "He used to pin me, hovering just out of reach, grinning as he watched me struggle for _way too long_ before he'd kiss me."

"I bet you liked that," Amita sighs, a tremor building in her voice. "That smile, those shoulders. He sounds pretty hunky. Was he an archaeologist? A geologist?"

Thinking of the next thing to tell her, Charlie remembers Don, pressing him down onto the couch, kissing him hard enough to knock all the thoughts from his head. "Nah," he replies, and if his voice shakes it's just with sex. "Not an academic, no one I knew from school."


	61. Your Inner Hemisphere

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
busy  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Your Inner Hemisphere (Numb3rs drabbloid, PG-13 with warnings)** _

Title: Your Inner Hemisphere  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-13 with warnings.  
Pairing: Don/Charlie, Charlie/Amita mentioned.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, het, incest, first in drabble sequence. Spoilers hopefully for Season 6, and definitely for Season 5 from _The Fifth Man_ onwards.  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/), who is so very good to me.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Everything is going great. Recovered from her ordeal, Amita's accepted Charlie's proposal; fully healed, Don's back in charge of the team; Dad's landscaping has taken root, making the house look better than ever. Charlie leans back into Don's couch, smiling vaguely at the flickering game on TV, basking in this untroubled moment.

"Move over," Don grumbles cheerfully, butting Charlie's hip as he sits down. Charlie looks up, formulating a retort --- and forgets every word. Don's grin shines, but his eyes are dark with a familiar heat Charlie never expected to see again. Don's smile starts to slip, and Charlie can see his own eyes, wide and black, reflected in his brother's.

Charlie hits Don like a bullet, kissing him so hard their teeth click.


	62. Skin is Growing Thin

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Skin is Growing Thin (Numb3rs doubledrabble, R with warnings)** _

Title: Skin is Growing Thin   
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: R with warnings.  
Pairing: Don/Charlie  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, incest, second in drabble sequence. Continues in spoilericity for the last four episodes of Season 5.  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/). *wave*  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Title from

Don sinks down almost pliantly under Charlie, gently holding his waist, opening to his aggressive kiss. Charlie scrabbles and nips, struggling to get closer, needing to feel Don's chest rise and fall, his heartbeat's steady pounding. Sweeping his hand over Don's shirt, Charlie finds a ridge beneath his fingers, just under Don's ribs. The new scar.

Charlie jerks back, ripping his mouth away, and hauls Don's shirt up. He has to see it, a pink weal as long as his pinky finger. He has to run his fingers over it, minutely cooler than the warm skin around it. He presses his mouth to it, mapping it with his tongue, the remnant of the wound that let Don's blood out, that nearly let his life out.

When Charlie bites Don hisses, muttering, "easy, easy," but Charlie can't go easy. Don could have been dead and cold, not solid beneath him, could have been gone forever, not smiling now with a bruised mouth and understanding eyes. Charlie kisses Don too hard, unable to keep from biting Don's lip to feel its tender give, and whispers, "Don, please, let's go to bed, let me fuck you."

Don just smiles, murmuring, "sure, yeah," and kisses Charlie softly.


	63. Your Heartbeat Strain

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
sleepy  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don)  
  
  
_ **Your Heartbeat Strain (Numb3rs drabble.5, NC-17 with warnings)** _

Where were we? Oh, _yes_.

Title: Your Heartbeat Strain  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: NC-17 with warnings.  
Pairing: Don/Charlie  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, incest, explicit, third in drabble sequence. Still spoilery for _The Fifth Man_ onwards.  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/). *frequency*  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Charlie can be gentle for this. He has to be, so he can feel Don, his heart pounding against Charlie's hand on his chest, his every shuddering breath, the particular heat of his flushed nape under Charlie's mouth, the tense tight flutter of his body. Charlie has to be gentle, because whatever Don says about being lucky or being fine he was _stabbed_, and the scar glints on Don's damp skin until Charlie strokes his hand forward to cover it.

Don groans and writhes, pulling a groan from Charlie, tipping his head back so his hair damply brushes Charlie's forehead. "Charlie, please," he whimpers, "you're killing me here," and Charlie's heart aches sharply, he shudders into faster motion. Don groans again between clenched teeth, sounding relieved and eager, and Charlie slides his hand down to weave his fingers through Don's around Don's dick, holding his breath to better feel Don.


	64. Lose a Little Bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First comment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
tired  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[numb3rs:charlie](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:charlie), [numb3rs:don](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:don), [numb3rs:robin](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs:robin)  
  
  
_ **Lose a Little Bit (Numb3rs drabblex2, PG-15 with warnings)** _

Lose a Little Bit (Numb3rs drabblex2, PG-15 with warnings)

Title: Lose a Little Bit  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: PG-15 with warnings.  
Pairing: Don/Charlie, Don/Robin mentioned.  
Warnings/Spoilers: For the last four episodes of Season 5. Still slash, still incest, het mentioned. Last in drabble sequence.  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/). *amplitude*  
Author's Note: First comment.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Eventually, Don chuckles. Charlie tilts his head expectantly, stilling his fingers in Don's chest hair, but Don just lies there, eyes closed, smiling secretively. Out of patience, Charlie prods him insistently in the ribs, and Don laughs again, shaking his head, before he gives in and says, "That scar... yeah. Robin had the same reaction."

Don's smile twists when Charlie winces. He kind of deserved that answer, so he sets his head back down on Don's shoulder, sliding a hand across his chest to palm the scar on his bicep, while Don rubs Charlie's back, firm strokes along his spine. When Don says, "We shouldn't've done this," his voice is even and quiet, not angry or pleading as in the past, and he doesn't stop petting Charlie.

Charlie nods against Don's shoulder. It would be only fair to agree, not to mention true. But all he can say is, "You could've died."

Don sighs, reaching to pull Charlie atop himself. "But I didn't, Charlie," he replies, gently pushing Charlie's head down onto his chest, where Charlie can listen to his heartbeat, where Don can rest his chin in Charlie's curls. "I survived," Don whispers, and their fingers mesh over his new scar.


End file.
